Enamorándome de ti
by tokubetsuna
Summary: Sin conocerte te ayudé, tu rostro se veía triste y... comenzó todo
1. El peor y mejor día de la vida

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes**

**Notas de la autora: **

**¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo comienzo un fanfic nuevo, esta vez es mas largo que tres capítulos y muuuuucho mas largo de escritura, ojala que les guste… Lo**

**Siento pero… es OoC u.u… Lo que esta en cursiva es lo que narro yo, y lo que esta en paréntesis con negrita son las ayudas y lo normal es lo que hablo yo ya que me meto en la vida del fanfic xd Disfruten (:**

_**Capitulo 1: El peor y mejor día de la vida.**_

Realmente hoy no fue mi día:

_Horas atrás…_

_**Clase de Lenguaje**__ (_**Examen**_): Ichigo preguntándole a Inoue._

_- Kurosaki Ichigo – Kun, ¿Puede pasarme el examen? – Dijo la sensei- B-bueno sensei – Dijo Ichigo mientras la señorita le sacaba un lápiz color rojo y con ese objeto colocándole un 1,5 ya que el pelinaranja pudo contestar un poco – Gracias Kurosaki Ichigo – Kun._

_**Clase de Matemáticas**__: Ichigo durmiendo_

_- Kurosaki Ichigo, castigado después de clases y anotado por dormir en el salón – Dijo el sensei – Sensei no sea mari – Dijo Ichigo aún durmiendo y provocando que el profesor le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el pelinaranja se despierte._

_**Clase de Arte**__: Ichigo dibujando cosas abstractas que parecían obscenas._

_- ¡Kya! Ichigo-Kun es un pervertido – Exclamó la sensei – Pero sino hay ninguna obscenidad en la pintura – Dijo Ichigo - Anotado por hacer ''ese'' tipo de dibujos – Dijo la sensei escribiendo su anotación con un lápiz que le quito al pelinaranja._

Estoy en el salón de clases ya que me quede dormido en clase, hace un momento suponía que iba a estar soleado al irme de vuelta a casa pero creo… que no fue así (**Pensó mirando a la ventana notando que estaba lloviendo**), me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 15 años y creo que encuentro linda a Inoue Orihime... una chica de grandes pechos, una carita angelical y –

- Kurosaki-Kun, ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos? – Me preguntó con su hermosa voz (¿Hermosa voz? Tiene una voz chillona que me… Lo siento continúen e.e) – I-Inoue, lo siento pero… debo pasar a unas partes primero – Dije – N-no, realmente no importa – Me dijo.

Ella se fue segundos después y me repetía para mis adentros que era un idiota por haberla rechazado.

Al salir del castigo comenzó a llover aún más fuerte que antes y yo con mi bolso encima de mi cabeza, comencé a correr hasta que vi a una chica parada en medio de cuatro chicos que se encontraban a metros de ella.

Los chicos se alejaron y la chica se seguía mojando en esa horrorosa lluvia, yo, aún cuando no la conocía le pregunté:

- Emmm… ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Le dije haciendo que ella me mirara – Mi novio me echo de la casa y… - Dijo con unas diminutas lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Tienes a donde ir? - Le pregunté – N- No – Me dijo – Ven conmigo, te llevare a mi casa junto a mis hermanas, de seguro que te agradaran – Dije con una "sonrisa" reflejada en mi rostro.

Yo tome de la mano a la muchacha y la lleve a mi casa, Yuzual verla pensó que era mi novia al igual que papá y yo les expliqué lo que sucedía, al final le instalaron una cama cerca de mi habitación… ¡Que no es mi novia!… ¡Por Dios paren de decir eso!

Yo comencé a subir las escaleras junto a la muchacha y cada vez que subíamos un peldaño ella se acercaba más a mí…

- ¿C-como te llamas? – Me susurró - ¿Eh? Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo – Le dije – Yo me llamo Kuchiki Rukia – Dijo - ¿Te puedo llamar Kuchiki-San? – Pregunté – Prefiero que me digas Rukia – Dijo – Bueno Rukia, dime Ichigo, por favor – Dije (Lo tiene mal -.- no quiere que le digan "Kurosaki-Kun" xd) – Ya es tarde, descansa – B-bueno – Me dijo entrando a su habitación, que era una de invitados.

Fin capitulo

Avance:

¿Ichigo semi desnudo en frente de Rukia? O_O


	2. Eres lo mejor y lo peor de mi vida Renji

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes**

**Notas de la autora: **

**¡Hola! Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo 1 n.n Me ha costado bastante poder escribir últimamente ya que me han dado varias tareas -.- cosa que ni siquiera me revisan ni me las hacen leer… Más encima la profesora de Lenguaje me dijo que lo que yo hice en mi libro de cuentos no eran cuentos, pero la verdad no me importo ya que escribo fanfics y nadie lo entiende. Deseo que les guste el capitulo ya que hago mucho esfuerzo en esto, disfruten (:**

_**Capitulo 2: Eres lo mejor y lo peor que me ha pasado… Renji**_

Narra Rukia: (**Va a narrar lo que le sucedió en el capitulo anterior con su novio**)

Me levanté de la cama, Renji aún estaba durmiendo cuando fui a tomar desayuno, su cuerpo cada vez me llama para que lo toque y le saque su ropa, tenemos muchos problemas y solo terminamos en un: "Vamos, ya cierra esa puerta", realmente desconozco la razón por la cual aún soy su novia… Yo, ya no lo quiero, y no se el por qué.

- R-Renji… creo que nosotros deberíamos terminar – Dije cuando el por fin bajó las escaleras para ir a tomar desayuno - ¡Idiota! – Me grito dándome una bofetada – P-pero Renji – Dije – No terminaremos – Me dijo – Pues yo quiero que esto termine acá, aquí y ahora – Grité – Entonces vete de acá, no vengas nunca más a esta casa – Me dijo cruelmente – Y por idiota te iras sin tus pertenencias – R-Renji… - Susurré – ¡Te odio idiota!

Salí corriendo de aquella casa, de un momento a otro comienza a llover, ¡eso era lo que me faltaba! Estoy sin casa y con una ropa que no me abriga tanto, ¿Dónde pasaría la noche?, camino y camino, ya estoy muy lejos de esa casa y de pronto llegan unos muchachos que se juntan para quedar entre medio de ellos; tengo miedo…

- ¡Hey! Eres una chica muy bella, ¿Quieres venir a pasarla bien con nosotros cuatro? – Me dijo el chico más alto – Lo siento pero yo no soy una prostituta, y, ustedes no valen la pena, por favor váyanse – Dije calmadamente.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta al notar a alguien que estaba detrás de ellos, era otro muchacho pero este tenía el cabello naranjo, ellos al verlo se van corriendo, el chico que queda tiene una cara de persona amable, ojala que lo sea.

- ¿Estas bien? – Me preguntó (esto no aparece en el capitulo anterior ni tampoco en mi borrador sino que se me vino a la mente y lo escribí) – S-si – Asentí – no me hicieron nada, no te preocupes – Bueno, me alegro porque no te hayan echo nada, me molesta que traten así a las mujeres – Decía - ¿Cómo así? – Pregunté – Como a unas cualquiera que les pueden hacer lo que les plazca – Respondió – Gracias… - Susurré. (Hasta aquí termina mi idea n.n)

Tiene una hermosa voz, al igual que sus ojos, el después de que le conté lo que me sucedía me invito a su casa, ¡realmente es una buena persona! Al llegar a su casa dos muchachas nos reciben en la puerta, ellas me hicieron pasar amablemente a pesar de que no me conocían, al entrar el chico del cabello naranjo se fue a un lugar de su casa y llegó un señor de cabello negro…

- ¿Eres la novia de Ichigo? ¡Ah! ¡Por fin tendremos nietos Masaki! – Dijo haciendo que quedara con cara de "Que diablos dice" – N-no, yo… no soy su novia, lo siento – Dije – Realmente prefiero a cualquier chica, pero no deseo que su amiga Inoue fuera su no – ¡Papá! No digas eso, ella es buena persona – Interrumpió el chico – Muéstrale su habitación, es la de invitados, la que esta al lado de tu cuarto – Dijo el señor – Vamos – Dijo aquel chico.

Subimos las escaleras y nos dijimos nuestros nombres, el se llamaba Kurosaki Ichigo, un lindo nombre, le queda muy bien.

Yo entre a la habitación, había una cama pequeña, una mesita donde había una lámpara y una ventana.

- ¡Me falto despedirme y darle las gracias a Ichigo! – Dije preocupada.

Salí de la habitación y entre sin permiso al cuarto de Ichigo para darles las gracias pero lo que vi me impresiono:

- Lo siento mucho, no sabia que estabas así, realmente lo siento – Dije cerrando los ojos – P-por favor deja colocarme algo – Dijo Ichigo.

Lo primero que vi al entrar fue el torso desnudo de Ichigo, con unos pantalones que estaban a punto salir y se veía un poco de sus boxers que eran de un color gris… ¡Que pervertida soy!

- L-listo Rukia, ya me coloque mi polera – Dijo un poco avergonzado – Realmente lo siento – Dije un poco sonrojada – No importa, a cualquiera le puede pasar – Me dijo despreocupadamente – Te vine a dar las gracias por prestarme una habitación – Dije – Realmente no se que decir – Dijo – No importa, no hace falta decir nada – Dije – Buenas noches, Ichigo – Buenas noches, Rukia – Me dijo – ¡Ah! Toma, me lo paso Yuzu – Dijo pasándome un pijama – Muchas gracias, que duermas bien – Dije mientras me iba a la otra habitación – Que duermas bien – Me dijo.

Fin capitulo

**Avance: ¿Nueva compañera de curso?**


	3. Mi nueva compañera

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola! Este capitulo no me interesa tanto, creo que es uno de los que no me gusta tanto, ojala que a ustedes les guste, en especial las cosas de las narraciones, por ejemplo: Las de Ichigo creo que son las importantes y las de Rukia son como… lo que hizo ella… O_O ¿Cómo puedo opinar eso si soy la autora y lo puedo cambiar en cualquier momento? Eso es idiota ¬¬… Bueno les dejo el capitulo, creo que este es más corto que los otros): pero igual es lindo n.n A partir de hoy, no van a ver muchas interrupciones y se va a arreglar el fanfic por los consejos de Nany Kuchiki, creo que por eso me demore e.e **

_**Capitulo 3: Mi nueva compañera**_

Narra Ichigo:

Me levante temprano para ir a comprar con Yuzu, ella tiene la linda idea de comprarle ropa a Rukia de regalo de "Bienvenida a casa"

Ichi – Nii, ¿Estas listo? – Dijo Yuzu

No, me faltan las zapatillas – Dije un poco complicado por no encontrarlas.

¡Y así dicen que las chicas se demoran mucho más en cambiarse de ropa! – Dijo un poco enojada

Listo – Dije abriendo mi puerta

¡Al fin! – Exclamó

Era día sábado, estaba soleado, Rukia aún no salía de su cuarto y la casa estaba un poco más ruidosa que los demás días.

Buenos días Ichigo – Dijo Rukia mientras salía de la habitación molestándose un ojo

Buenos días Rukia, ¿Cómo dormiste? – Pregunté

Bien, es muy acogedor el cuarto – Dijo

Que bueno que te gustó… mmm… ayer no te pregunté pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunté interesado

Tengo 15 años y… ¿Tú? – Me preguntó

También tengo 15 años… Lo siento, debo ir a comprar junto a Yuzu – Dije

¿Yuzu? Es tu hermana ¿verdad? ¿Es la de cabello castaño? – Preguntó

Si, es mi hermana, nos vemos – Me despedí y fui junto a Yuzu.

Pasamos por varias tiendas, habían muchos vestidos de distintos colores y modelos; al final le compramos tres vestidos, uno celeste, otro blanco y el otro color vainilla; dos pares de zapatos, unos blancos y los otros celestes; dos pinches celestes y yo le compre una pulsera, pero se la elegí yo, no creo que le guste…

¡Que bonitos los vestidos! – Exclamó Rukia cuando los vio

Que bueno que te gusten – Le dije

Al anochecer me fui a mi habitación, no me pude atrever a entregarle la pulsera así que la deje guardada en una cajita debajo de mi cama…

Ichigo, me falto despedirme de ti, lo siento, es que te fuiste de la mesa muy rápido – Dijo

No es nada así que no te disculpes – Dije

Bueno, duerme bien – Dijo despidiendose con la mano

Tu tambien duerme bien – Dije

Al otro día me levanté a las doce de la tarde y ni Rukia ni papá estaban, Yuzu estaba preparando el almuerzo y Karin estaba conversando con un chico llamado Toshiro, ¿Dónde estaran Rukia con papá?

¡Oh! ¡Ichi – Nii por fin despertó! – Exclamó Yuzu

Yuzu ¿Dónde esta papá? – Pregunté

¿Papá? Fue al col –

Al supermercado junto a Rukia – San – Interrumpió Karin

Ah, bueno, estaré haciendo mi cama – Dije

Fue muy idiota el día, tenía que ser domingo, no había nada bueno en la televisión así que se hizo eterno el día, Rukia con papá fueron al supermercado y se demoraron mucho, pero me trajeron unas galletas muy deliciosas que algunas veces comía Inoue ya que le gustaba su forma…

_**Cuando Inoue comía las galletas… (Típico: Un lapsus)**_

_**Kurosaki – Kun, debes probar estas galletas, su forma es tan, tan… ¡Adorable!**_

_**Bueno, bueno, ¿Cómo se llaman?**_

_**El embajador de algas – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro**_

_**Ah, bueno**_

_**Pruebalas – Dijo colocándole una en su boca**_

_**¡Adios, Kurosaki Kun! – Decía mientras corría hacía Tatsuki (Fin lapsus)**_

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano ya que había clases y algo extraño sucedió… Rukia no estaba, yo me preocupé pero papá me dijo: "No te preocupes, anda al colegio y verás"… ¿Qué habrá querido decir?... No me importó y me fui al instituto.

- Buenos días Ichigo – Me dijeron por detrás haciendo que me dé vuelta y era…

- R-Rukia – Dije sorprendido

- Ahora estudiaré acá, ojala que nos vaya bien en el semestre – Me dijo feliz

- B-Buenos días Kurosaki – Kun – Dijo Inoue

- Buenos días – Dije nervioso

- Oye Ichigo, ¿te gusta esta chica? – Susurró Rukia haciendo que me sonroje un poco y me coloque nervioso

- Kurosaki – Kun, ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Inoue

- Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia – Dijo

- Entonces… Buenos días Kuchiki – San – Dijo Inoue con una alegre sonrisa.

Fin capítulo.

_**Aclaraciones: **_

**Se me había olvidado decir que Byakuya anda de viaje, en algún capítulo aparecera él y sus galletas e.e**

**Con respecto al review:**

"_commo q, Rukia facilmente no  
>aceptaria qedarse con un extrano, ¿no?" <em>

**Digo que ella prefería quedarse con un extraño que debajo de un puente, muerta de frío y hambre n.n**

**Además aclaro que esta historia ****no**** tiene nada de parecido con respecto a los personajes, no es por que no los conozca pero es que se me hizo mucho más facil así y además en los capítulos que tienen dos cifras se comienzan a parecer un poco más, ojala que sigan leyendo n.n**


	4. Matricula, encuentro y verdad

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola! Les quería avisar que todavía no termino el fanfic, llevo hasta el capítulo 20, ojala no lo dejen de leer por ese pequeño detalle pero los capítulos que vienen a partir del 6 se vuelven mucho más interesantes desde mi punto de vista n.n ojala que a ustedes les agraden todos los caps. Que llevo hasta ahora. Ya no los hago esperar más, lean y disfruten :)**

Capítulo 4: Matricula, encuentro y verdad

Narra Rukia: (domingo)

Me levante temprano ya que el padre de Ichigo quiso hablar conmigo, capaz que me empiece a interrogar… ¡Que no lo haga!

Buenos días – Me dijo

Buenos días – Dije

Nosotros aun no nos presentamos – Me dijo colocando sus manos en la cara

Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia – Respondí

El mío es Kurosaki Isshin – Dijo

Gusto en conocerlo Kurosaki- San – Dije

El gusto es mío Rukia- Chan – Dijo

¿Rukia- Chan? Así que tu nombre es ese – Dijo una muchacha

Mi nombre es Yuzu, encantada de conocerte Rukia- Chan, bienvenida a la casa – Decía mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa

Gracias Yuzu – Dije

¿Entonces te llamas Rukia- San? – Preguntó una chica de cabello negro

Si, ¿eres Karin verdad? – Pregunté

Si… ¿Ichi – Nii te hablo de mí? – Dijo

Un poco – Confesé

Bueno Rukia – Chan, tu tienes la misma edad que Ichigo ¿verdad? – Me preguntó Kurosaki- San

S-si, tengo 15 años – Respondí

Papá, quiero que Rukia – Chan este en el curso de Ichi- Nii, quiero que no se junte más con Inoue – Dijo con feliz sonrisa

Por favor, no quiero que ellos sean novios, esa chica parece una pros –

Karin no digas eso – Interrumpí

Esta decidido, el Lunes comenzarantus clases, vamos a matricularte de inmediato, Karin, Yuzu, cuiden la casa y no le digan a Ichigo donde estamos, vamos Rukia- Chan – Dijo tomándome de la mano.

¿Por qué me tienen tanta confianza? Recién llevo dos días acá y ya parezco parte de la familia, tengo ganas de conocer a esa tal Inoue, ¿Es la novia de Ichigo?, ¡Si que es afortunada!

Kurosaki- San, ¿Quién es I-Inoue? – Pregunté

Es una compañera de Ichigo, pero a él le gusta. Aunque lo niegue – Dijo

Y… ¿Cómo lo sabe? Pregunté

Un día lo estaba buscando y estaba en su cuarto durmiendo, me acerqué a él y dijo "Inoue", yo lo desperté y le dije lo que paso - Dijo

Ah, bueno – Dije

Rukia- Chan, a pesar de que se conocen recién dos días, ¿Cómo encuentras a Ichigo? – Me preguntó

Y-Yo… no puedo responder eso todavía, capaz que en un par de semanas se la pudiera responder – Dije sonrojada

Eres muy amable y buena persona, una chica así se merece Ichigo – Me dijo

Creo que se debería quedar con la chica que le gusta – Dije

Rukia- Chan, pasaré a matricularte, te espero en media hora al frente del instituto – Dijo

Páseme una hoja para anotar mis datos, y tome una foto – Dije sacando de mi bolsillo una foto (Fue lo único que le dejo sacar Renji), allí salía con mi Renji pero eso no importa ¿o si? – Dije

Pues no importa pero… ¿Quién es él? – Me preguntó asombrado

El es mi ex novio, terminamos mal así que no fui a su casa al quedar sin hogar – Dije

Se nota que se querían mucho – Dijo ya que en la foto salíamos abrazados

No quiero hablar de eso, lo siento mucho, tome, allí están mis datos – Dije pasándole la hoja de papel que me había dado.

Bueno, entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso, gracias por tus datos, adiós – Dijo

Adiós – Susurré

Camine hacía el supermercado, Kurosaki- San me había dado dinero para que compre los alimentos que pedía Yuzu en una lista.

Galletas, galletas, tomates, cebollas, naranjas, manzanas, cereales, pan, pan, pan, mermelada, mermelada y zanahorias, aaw, zanahorias – Leí suspirando ya que había recordado a Ichigo.

¿Por qué suspiras al leer? – Me dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato

Renji… - Dije

Recuerda, no puedes volver a casa todavía, esto es breve, te quería decir que tu hermano vuelve en unos cinco meses, ayer me llamó por teléfono, ya sabe que nosotros terminamos y al respecto no le gustó mucho – Dijo

¿Y a mí qué? No me importa lo que te haya pasado ayer, solo me interesa la opinión de Nii- sama – Dije en un tono de burla

Rukia, aún cuándo me tratas mal te sigo amando – Dijo agarrándome de la cintura para besarme

Te amo… - Dijo dándome un beso.

Ese beso fue el peor que me dio; no fue de amor, ni de cariño, solo sin ningún sentimiento, un beso vacío y sin un sentido alguno…

¡Idiota! – Le grité haciendo que la gente mirara

¡Te dije que ya no te amo! No hagas eso de un momento a otro –Grité

Entonces… Adiós Rukia, ándate a dónde quieras pero a mi casa nunca más entrarás – Me dijo

Kurosaki- San me matriculó en el curso de Ichigo y yo compré las cosas que me pidieron con un paquete de galletas para Ichigo, me acosté temprano; sabía que mañana comenzaba mi vida escolar junto a Ichigo.

Fin capítulo.

Adelanto: Como la serie tiene rellenos este fanfic también, pero no se pierden de nada leyendo una historia de Karin y Hitsugaya, aunque es un poco triste igual creo que les va a gustar n.n


	5. Amor y compañerismo

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hoy no hay palabras para este capítulo… Es que me gusta mucho (: Disfruten el capítulo, no olviden dejar reviews dejan a esta autora bien contenta.**

Capítulo 5: Amor y compañerismo

Narra Karin: (Es el día sábado)

Al decirme el nombre Hitsugaya Toshiro pienso que es una persona hermosa, una de las mejores que he conocido, tanto así que el primer chico que me gustó, fue él…

Ummm… ¿Dónde está Ichigo? – Me preguntó la chica que había llegado ayer

Ichi- Nii fue a comprar junto a Yuzu – Dije ocultando el cuaderno que tenía en mis brazos y decía el nombre de él.

Oye, ¿Qué ocultas allí? – Me preguntó

¡N-nada! – Exclamé

Quiero ver que dice ahí, necesito saber como es tu letra, quiero ver si es mejor que la mía – Me respondió quitándome el cuaderno.

Hitsugaya Toshiro… ¿Quién es?, el que chico que te gusta ¿no es así? – Dijo despacio

S-si – Susurré

En aquel momento tocan la puerta de la casa, ojala que papá no moleste a Toshiro, ¡Por favor!

Karin- Chan, ¡Cómo pudiste! Ahora tienes un pequeño, pequeño novio – Exclamó papá

¡OH no! Debo irme, lo siento – Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al ir a la entrada de la casa vi a papá "llorando", me despedí de él con un: "Tu llanto está sobreactuado, adiós" y me fui junto a Toshiro a la biblioteca más cercana y la más helada, por una extraña razón Toshiro odia el calor y… ¡Eso lo hace más lindo!

Hey Toshiro, ¿Qué te dijo papá? – dije aguantando mis nervios

Dijo algo como: "Karin- Chan se irá con otro hombre y me dejará solo" – Me dijo con su voz que es tan agradable de escuchar.

(Pensamientos Karin: Mataré a papá al llegar)Toshiro… a ti… ¿Te gusta una chica? – Pregunté interesada pero nerviosa a la vez

Si… - Me dijo mirando hacia el suelo

A-Ah – Dije

Ella es muy hermosa, pero… sería extraño que la chica fuera más alta que yo – Dijo

Quede en silencio, mi voz ya no me salía, me sentía extraña, ¡Menos mal que habíamos llegado a la biblioteca!

Comenzamos a estudiar poco a poco, estudiamos mucho pero aún así no podía parar de pensar en quien sería la afortunada que vive en el corazón de Toshiro.

Toshiro… conozco un lugar muy hermoso, me encantaría mostrártelo – Susurré

Bueno, vamos, creo que ya estudiamos suficiente – Me dijo

Shh… Estamos en la biblioteca, no pueden conversar – Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Al salir de la biblioteca había un sol esplendoroso que a Toshiro no le gustó…

Vamos – Le dije tomándolo de la mano para salir corriendo.

Al correr tomada de la mano con Toshiro me di cuenta de que se sentía lindo, el era tan frío y yo era tan tibia pero helada a la vez, su mano se sentía desconcertada, ¡No hacía nada para soltarse! Y al llegar al lugar que le quería mostrar el se sorprendió; era un pequeño cerro, con varios árboles, realmente no era un lugar especial sino que la vista y la brisa que llegaba allá era hermosa, el viento movía los cabellos plateados de Toshiro y sus ojos color Turquesa miraban los árboles mientras nuestras manos aún estaban juntas.

El viento aquí es más frío que en los demás lugares – Dijo mirando el paisaje

U-ummm… - Dije sin poder mirarlo

Sentémonos un rato – Me dijo

Bueno – Dije nerviosa.

Nos sentamos muy juntos, yo no podía verlo, solo miraba hacia otro lado, de pronto ciento su mirada y me sonrojo.

¡Hey! Tu me invitaste y ahora ni siquiera me hablas – Dijo

Lo siento… - Dije mirándolo con un pequeño sonrojo

Karin, ¿Qué ocurre? – Me preguntó

N-nada, no importa – Le dije

Y… ¿a ti te gusta alguien? – preguntó

¿A-a mi? Pues, si… - Dije

Y ¿Cómo es? – Dijo mirándome fijamente

T-Tu lo conoces muy bien – Dije sonrojada

¿Q-quién es? – Dijo

E-Eres tú… no importa sino me quieres, yo solo… quiero que no dejes de ser mi amigo… - Confesé

Yo… siento que me deshice de algo en mi corazón, de un gran sentimiento… De algo que me agradaba pero me asustaba.

Yo… Solo te quiero como amiga, no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad, lo sien –

No importa Toshiro, solo te lo quería confesar, pero… Nunca me había atrevido por miedo a que nunca más te ibas a juntar conmigo – Interrumpí

Nunca te dejaría sola, siempre seremos amigos – Me dijo

Amigos… esa palabra me da vueltas en la cabeza, tan solo el me quiere así, como a una amiga preciada, tal vez deba dejar estos sentimientos de amor y los tendría que cambiar por los de amistad, si, eso es lo mejor.

Toshiro… ¿Puedo… darte un beso en la mejilla? – Pregunté un poco nerviosa

S-si – Me dijo nervioso

En ese momento le dí un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el todavía tenía su mano unida junto a la mía y yo en aquel momento me sentía… Mucho más feliz que otras veces.

Gracias por ser mi amiga Karin – Dijo dándome un lindo y tierno abrazo de amigos.

Nos quedamos un buen rato allí, vimos el atardecer recostados en el césped, y sentíamos como los árboles se movían al ritmo del viento, esa tarde fue hermosa, más que las demás, me sentía feliz y con una sonrisa regrese a mi casa, recordando el paisaje que vi junto a Toshiro y los sentimientos que le dije.

Fin capítulo

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Toshiro es compañero de clase de Karin, por eso estudian juntos, además son amigos hace mucho tiempo, creo que su amistad nunca se hubiera convertido en amor u.u**_

Próximo capítulo: ¿Ichigo e Inoue solos en el salón de clases? ¿Encerrados?


	6. Olvido Inútil

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Desde acá se comienza a poner bueno!, capítulo con dedicatoria para mi hermana que esta de cumpleaños hoy n.n me gusta mucho escribir este fanfic, bueno, ojala que les guste este capitulo, como a mi me gustó, ¡disfruten!**

Capítulo 6: Olvido inútil

Narra Ichigo:

Ha pasado un mes desde que Rukia está en mi casa, mi familia la recibió muy bien, eso me agrada pero… ¿Por qué a Inoue la encuentran una chica de mala influencia?

¡Ichigo! – Dijo Rukia tirándose sobre mí

Llegaremos tarde – Dijo sacando las sabanas de mi cama

¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Llegas así y te tiras encima de la gente? – Dije mientras me levantaba un poco de mi cama, no pude moverme mucho ya que o sino Rukia se iba a caer de la cama

¡Es que es divertido hacerte enojar! – Dijo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al darnos cuenta habíamos quedado muy cerca, su boca estaba a tan solo unos pequeños centímetros y sus manos tocaban mis hombros…

¡Kyaa! Ichi- Nii tiene novia ¡Papá, Karin! ¡Es Rukia- Chan! – Exclamó Yuzu

¡Hey! No es lo que piensas ¡Espera! – Grité tirando a Rukia al lado de la cama.

En este último mes he sentido que el "me gusta Inoue" ha desaparecido, aquel sentimiento ya no está en mi corazón ya que ella quiere a otra persona…

_**Hace 2 semanas… (Narra la escritora)**_

_**Ichigo camina por los pasillos de su instituto, los alumnos de aquel recinto ya se habían ido, el muchacho mientras paseaba pensaba el por qué su entrenamiento se habría suspendido. Entre paso y paso que daba el chico se comenzaban a escuchar algunos ruidos extraños, con cada paso se escuchaban mucho, más y más, demasiado fuertes… Hubo un momento en el cuál se escuchó un grito de placer, y aquel ruido era de nada más ni nada menos de Inoue Orihime… Estaban en el salón de clase de Ichigo, el se había quedado parado al frente de la puerta del salón, el, con un poco de nervios comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente, y cuando al fin pudo ver algo se sorprendió, tanto que retrocedió algunos pasos; allí se encontraban todas las mesas y sillas desordenadas, en una forma que dejara algún espacio y en aquel lugar donde no se encontraba ningún objeto estaban el suelo Uryü Ishida junto a Inoue, la muchacha se encontraba sin su uniforme, se mantenía tan solo con su ropa interior que estaba a punto de caerse por las manos del chico y con respecto a Ishida, se encontraba de la misma manera.**_

_**Ichigo tenía su mirada de sorpresa, no lo podía creer, el chico más callado de la clase con SU chica, a la que quería solo para él. (Fin narración)**_

¡Ichigo! ¡Debes hacernos nietos! Pero creo que en la pose en la que los descubrió Yuzu- Chan ya me los hicieron… ¡Masaki seremos abuelos! – Exclamó papá

¡Te equivocas! – Dije enojado

Kurosaki- San, aún no somos nada, solo amigos – Dijo de pronto Rukia

Ichigo, prepárate, hay que ir al instituto – Dijo Rukia muy sonriente

Maldición, se me había olvidado – Dije corriendo hacia mi cuarto para que me cambie de ropa.

Al llegar al instituto me junte con mis amigos y la chica que hace dos semanas atrás era aún la persona de mis sueños me quedó mirando, el día fue aburrido, pasamos materia, dibujamos, tuvimos un partido de fútbol pero de un momento a otro de aburrido se volvió a… ¡Te odio idiota día! Ya que mis amigos me dejaron encerrado junto a Inoue en el salón de clases…

Kurosaki- Kun, no trates de abrir la puerta, podríamos hacer distintas cosas cómo – Decía coquetamente

Inoue se que estas con Ishida – Le dije

¿Todavía mientes Kurosaki-Kun? Es malo decir mentiras – Me dijo acercándose

Entonces ahora niegas a Ishida, se que ustedes tuvieron una aventura – Le dije fríamente

E-eso solo fue una idiotez, porque yo… a ti te amo Kurosaki- Kun – Me dijo abrazándome y alzándose para que me de un beso…

Ella se acerco lentamente a mis labios, ¿Por qué me miento? ¿Por qué soy tan idiota para decir esa mentira? Yo sé que todavía amo a Inoue, es inevitable, con su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, sus miradas, en fin, todo de ella, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, es… extraño, a pesar de todo, aquel sentimiento está disminuyendo, ahora… está por desvanecerse, falta poco para que suceda eso, no se que podría hacer para olvidar los únicos recuerdos que quedan en mi mente de ella…

Kurosaki- Kun – Me susurró antes de que me bese lindamente.

(Ahora leerán lo que se me ocurrió en un lapsus) – Realmente me defraudaste, creía que por fin podríamos ser algo más que amigos – Dijo Rukia mirando desde la puerta que había abierto por ella.

Algunas lagrimas se reflejaban en sus ojos, su rostro reflejaba tristeza, sus manos quedaron cerca de sus ojos ya que se seco las lagrimas que aún no salían, no quería llorar, tan solo, quería estar contenta viendo feliz a Ichigo con la persona que el amaba, pero como era Inoue no lo quería junto el, no se lo merecía, así que ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para que no estén juntos.

Fin capítulo

Avance: ¿Celos por parte de Rukia?


	7. Sonrojos y Sentimientos

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**En este capitulo se muestran un poco más los sentimientos de Rukia pero en el capítulo en que lo muestran en extenso viene mucho más adelante, así que tienen que leer hasta que les sangren los ojos… ok, no._. **

**Ojala que dejen reviews y que les agrade el capítulo n.n**

Capitulo 7: Sonrojos y sentimientos

Narra Rukia:

Al ver a Ichigo besando a Inoue- San me produjo un dolor, más que nada tristeza, mis lagrimas estaban a punto de salir pero no salían pero no salían, no quería llorar, pero, esto me producía una tristeza inmensa, no podía aguantar más, aunque le hubiera pedido un a Ichigo el nunca me lo daría ya que solo me ve como a una amiga, ¿Qué es esta sensación? De un momento a otro ciento un odio tremendo hacia Inoue- San, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Inoue… - Le dijo Ichigo

Kurosaki- Kun – Dijo esa idiota

D-debo irme – Dijo Ichigo muy idiotamente

Está la puerta cerrada – Le respondió

En ese momento cerré la puerta despacio ya que me pareció que Ichigo me había visto, mi rostro estaba muy triste, no los quería ver juntos, me iba a dar un enojo inmenso hacia Inoue- San, así que me fui, ni alegre ni triste, me fui a casa con un dolor en el pecho, dolía mucho, nunca pensé que querer a Ichigo iba a ser tan doloroso y triste, creía que sería lindo, cariñoso y divertido, creía que su amor era así, igual a él.

Al llegar a casa saludé a su familia y fui directo hacia mi cuarto, la ventana estaba abierta; se veía el cielo aún alumbrado por el sol y ya estaba por llegar la oscuro y fría noche, las cortinas color blanco se movían al ritmo del viento y en algunas ocasiones rozaban con mis mejillas, de pronto siento que alguien llega a mi habitación y esa persona era… Ichigo.

¿Por qué viniste a mi cuarto? – Pregunté

Mejor vete – Le dije un poco triste

No me iré hasta que me respondas esto – Me dijo

¿Qué cosa? – Dije

Me viste con Inoue y por eso te fuiste ¿no es así? – Preguntó

Eso, es mentira, solo iba al salón y me encontré con el espectáculo, ¿Inoue te maneja? ¡Tu mismo me dijiste que estaba con Ishida! Ella solo es una perra que utiliza y maneja tu punto débil; los sentimientos – Le dije

¡Ella no me utiliza! Se me confesó hoy y dijo que lo de Ishida fue un error, solo fue el pasado, ahora solo existo yo en su mente, creía que entenderías que la estaba olvidando ya que tu eso estabas haciendo con tu ex novio – Me dijo.

**Sabes Ichigo, la gente que fue importante para ti no se olvida en dos semanas, y pasa lo mismo con la gente que nunca amaste o fue un error, la mente es así, nada se puede olvidar rápidamente, hasta el día de hoy pienso en él, a pesar de que después de unas semanas ya no lo amaba, aún lo recuerdo, más que nada en las cosas buenas pero se que me costara olvidarlo, así que no le creas a ella, solo te esta manipulando, tan solo… No le sigas el juegas – Le dije.**

Lo siento, perdón por decir esas cosas, ahora te creo, se me había olvidado que tú decías cosas que son verdaderas, ella me estaba manipulando, ahora lo veo claramente, ¡Como fui tan idiota! – Me dijo acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo.

Al acercarse a mí sentí como maripositas en el estomago… ¿Será que me he enamorado de Ichigo? Realmente creo que sí… ¡Como no me dí cuenta antes! ¡Cómo no supe que mis sentimientos habían cambiado tanto! ¡Por qué no lo vi venir! Además me dieron "celos" ¡Como no lo supe en ese instante!...

Al tener contacto nuestros cuerpos sentí como una corriente eléctrica que corría rápidamente por mi cuerpo, yo me sonroje un poco y sentía aún las manos de Ichigo sobre mi espalda, la ventana producía que la cortina se moviera por el viento y con extraña fuerza un objeto produjo que me cayera al suelo encima de Ichigo, mis brazos quedaron en el pecho de Ichigo y las manos de él aún seguían en mi espalda, su boca y la mía estaban muy cerca, yo me levanté y el hizo lo mismo, nos quedamos mirando y…

Eres un/a gran amigo/a – Dijimos al mismo tiempo con un leve sonrojo reflejado en nuestras mejillas… ¿Podría… empezar así una historia romántica entre Ichigo y yo?

Fin capítulo.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Lo que apareció con negrita era porque me gustó mucho lo que le dijo Rukia a Ichigo :) Ichigo Idiota ¬¬ Todo porque Inoue te "engañó" con Ishida. Hasta la próxima n.n**_

_**No se preocupen si creen que todo sucedió rápido porque realmente las explicaciones las dará el capítulo donde narro todo el mes que no pasé al fanfic en sí.**_

Prox. Capítulo: ¿Primera cita? ¡Parque de diversiones!


	8. Mi primera cita

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola! Mi computador ha muerto T-T no sé cuándo más podré subir capítulo, ñee… Mañana es mi cumpleaños y quería subir cap. Pero no pude así que… bueno no importa, les dejo el cap. Y ya no los hago esperar más, disfruten n.n**

Capitulo 8: Mi primera cita.

Narra Ichigo:

¡Estas semanas han pasado muy rápido! ¿Pueden creer que han pasado 3 semanas?...

Me levanté temprano y desayuné pan tostado, Rukia ya estaba terminando su desayuno cuando llegue al comedor y para empezar el día mal tuve que desayunar con papá.

Ichigo… ¿Cuándo vas a invitar a Rukia- Chan a salir? Ya no lo pueden ocultar, ustedes son más que amigos y lo saben perfectamente ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – Me dijo

¡Te equivocas! Solo somos amigos, pero debo admitir que la quiero de una forma especial – Dije mirándola ya que se estaba hiendo a su cuarto

Ichigo, solo te quiero decir que si la estas ocupando para olvidar a Inoue no te lo perdonare, Rukia- Chan es una chica muy amable con los demás, en especial contigo, por favor prométeme que no la harás sufrir – Me dijo seriamente

Yo nunca la haría sufrir – Respondí

Pues creo que ya la haz echo sufrir, un día vino muy triste, con suerte nos saludó, no comió, no le ayudo a Yuzu, ni practicó unos ejercicios con Karin- Chan, tan solo se fue a su cuarto a ver el cielo y tenía sus ojos llorosos, ni cuando la conociste estaba llorando y eso que no tenía hogar, comida y abrigo – Me dijo

Aquel día… ¿Qué hiciste para hacerla casi llorar? – Me preguntó

Yo… Aquel día estuve junto a Inoue hablando, ya que estábamos solos en el salón de clases porque mis amigos me encerraron con ella, luego de hablar, Inoue se acercó y… me beso – Dije pensando

Quiero que arreglen las cosas, pensaba ir con Yuzu pero ya que esto es urgente te las daré – Me dijo dándome dos entradas para…

¿El parque de diversiones? – Pregunté

Si, el lugar más romántico es el juego que se llama "la rueda de la fortuna" – Me dijo

N-no las necesito, además ¿con quien iré? – Dije

Debes ir con Rukia- Chan, pero tú la debes invitar – Dijo

¿Y-yo? Dije tomando mi café

Si, o sino no hubiera romanticismo – Me dijo levantándose

Solo invítala – Dijo tomándose el cabello

Bueno, haré lo que pueda – Le dije tomando lo último de mi café

Por fin estaré a solas con Rukia – Sonreí

¿Conmigo? – Me preguntó de repente Rukia

Después te digo – Le dije

Mis sentimientos son muy confusos, no los entiendo, por una parte aún me gusta Inoue pero por la otra se está creando un nuevo sentimiento y creo que es mucho más fuerte que el otro, en estos momentos el nuevo sentimiento se siente agradable y divertido pero el otro se siente horrible, con mucho dolor y tristeza, realmente me gusta el nuevo, y tengo una sospecha, creo que aquel sentimiento es de Rukia, ella es tan linda y divertida conmigo, creo que por eso mi corazón reaccionó y vio a alguien mejor que Inoue…

Rukia… ¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones en la tarde? – Le pregunté con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas

Bueno Ichigo, gracias por invitarme, eres muy amable – Me dijo un poco sonrojada

Y así llego la tarde, yo la esperaba en la entrada de la casa, tenía en mis bolsillos la pulsera que le compre al segundo día de su llegada, de pronto ella sale de la casa, con un vestido color celeste al igual que sus zapatos, al verla me sonrojé pero por alguna razón no lo pude evitar, se me notó mucho…

Yuzu y Karin estaban detrás de ella y me estaban tratando de decir algo…

Dile que se ve a linda – Le entendí a Yuzu

Tómala de la mano – Le entendí a Karin

Mmm… Te ves linda Rukia – Le dije avergonzado

G-Gracias Ichigo – Me dijo nerviosa y a la vez sonrojada

Bueno, vamos – Le dije tomándola de la mano.

Ella me miraba sonrojada y yo solo seguía caminando con su delicada y suave mano hacia nuestra primera cita.

Fin capítulo

Próximo capítulo: ¿Beso? ¡Confesión!


	9. Beso y confesión inesperada

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, pero desearía mucho tenerlos T-T**

**Notas de la autora: **

**Hola, hoy es un día inesperado de subir un cap. normalmente se suben los Viernes, Sábado y Domingo, pero hoy es Jueves y yo no quería hacerlos esperar más, gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y por los favoritos, ¿recuerdan la pulsera que le compro Ichigo a Rukia pero no se la entrego? Ahora se va a volver importante y tiene como cinco capítulos hablando de ese objeto, el lunes les iba a subir capítulo pero mi pc está muerto y el notebook de mi tío estaba cargando y hoy está cargando pero lo estoy ocupando igual porque me dejó ocuparlo, no los hago esperar más, disfruten el capítulo porque será emocionante n.n**

Capítulo 9: Beso y confesión inesperada.

Narra Rukia:

Al llegar al parque de diversiones Ichigo me trato muy amable, siempre caminaba junto a mí, nuestras manos no se soltaban en ningún momento y se sentían muy bien juntas, tanto así que ya no sabían cómo se sentía estar solo.

Rukia ¡Mira!, hay un peluche de conejo demasiado… –

¡Qué lindo! – Dije interrumpiendo a Ichigo

Bueno, entonces lo compraré – Me dijo

Luego de comprarlo me lo regalo, que tierno es Ichigo, ¡realmente es tierno! Nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y allí me senté muy cerca de él, su mano aún estaba unida con la mía y se sentía cómoda, yo tome un poco más de confianza y me recosté en su hombro.

Tu mano está tan calentita – Dije cerrando mis ojos

S-si – Me dijo

Ichigo… T-tu… ¿Quisieras abrazarme? – Le pregunté sonrojada

Claro – Me Respondió

Yo abrí mis ojos y él muy sonrojado me estaba abrazando, su cuerpo se sentía muy nervioso su corazón latía rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que las mías, me gusta estar cerca de él, ya que siento todo su cuerpo con un simple abrazo… Él se estaba alejando muy lentamente de mí y yo cada vez que retrocedía me acercaba más hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca de besarnos, Ichigo se sonrojo y cerró los ojos, yo hice lo mismo y comenzamos a acercar nuestros labios…

Gracias por subirse a este juego – Dijo una señorita

¡Ah! Siento mucho haber interrumpido – Se disculpó la señorita

N-no, de verdad… Aquí nunca paso nada – Dijo Ichigo un poco nervioso

Hacen una bonita pareja, se los digo enserio – Dijo la señorita muy sonriente

Gracias, pero solo somos amigos – Dije

Yo creía que eran novios, es que se les nota en la cara que están enamorados – Dijo la señorita

¡S-se equivoca! Dijimos al mismo tiempo con Ichigo.

Nos bajamos de aquel juego y fuimos hacia el juego llamado "La montaña Rusa", allí había una larga fila así que…

Hoy ha sido un lindo día Ichigo, verdaderamente me agrada mucho – Dije con un leve sonrojo

Qué bueno que te haya gustado – Me dijo

Nuevamente intentamos besarnos pero otra vez nos interrumpieron, en esta situación fue un chico de más o menos 18 años, era guapo pero no lo podía decir, realmente Ichigo leyó mis pensamientos y lo adivino ya que me miraba con una cara de celos y al muchacho con cara de odio, yo tan solo me reía, era muy divertido verlo así.

(Comenzando el juego) Con la cara que mirabas a ese chico – Dije riéndome

¿Acaso no veías su mirada? ¡Te quería coquetear! – Me dijo celoso

¿Y qué tiene? Que yo recuerde aún estoy soltera – Le dije

¡Mentira! Tu eres mi – Dijo enojado

¿Mí? – Pregunté

Mi… mí, mi, mi amiga y te debo proteger de chicos que te perseguirán a todos lados… ¡Además tenía cara de violador! – Dijo Ichigo

¿Ah? Yo lo encuentre lindo – Dije provocando los celos de Ichigo.

Ichigo se quedó callado, parecía pensativo, así como entre si y no… A cada momento se tocaba su cabello naranjo y tenía su ceño fruncido, aún no sé cómo puede estar todo el día así…

Rukia yo… Te amo – Dijo sonrojado.

Ichigo… - Susurré

Tu… ¿Quisieras ser mí novia? – Dijo mucho más sonrojado

En aquel momento llegamos a la bajada y nos quedamos en silencio, él se encontraba muy sonrojado y no me podía mirar, sino que miraba al frente.

Cuándo estábamos a punto de llegar a la salida del juego…

¡Uff! Por fin veré de nuevo a ese chico – Le dije haciendo que él se enoje

(Ichigo la miró con cara de celos) Idiota, solo te quiero a ti.

No sé el por qué pero lo bese, sus labios sabían a miel, eran tan dulces, fue gracioso, realmente gracioso, ya que él no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera cerro los ojos, pero aún así es nuestro primer beso.

¿E-Eso es un si? – Me preguntó mientras nos íbamos a casa

Quién sabe, tal vez, te lo puedo decir en la casa, así te pedirán razones y lo tendras que explicar – Dije riéndome.

Fin capítulo.

_**Creo que es un entre paréntesis xd**_

_**El chico se parece a… ¡Kaien Donoooo! :D**_

Prox. Capitulo: Las aclaraciones de Ichigo xd


	10. Novios

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hoy 01 de noviembre se celebra un mes desde que comencé a subir los capítulos, así que… ¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo 10: Novios

Narra Ichigo:

¡Rukia me beso! Ah, estoy muy feliz, además en la casa me dirá que si o que no ya que le propuse que fuera mi novia. Al entrar a la casa, Yuzu y Karin nos esperaban, tenían una carita de…

Ichi- Nii, Rukia- Chan, ¡Cuéntenos cómo estuvo el parque de diversiones! – Dijo Yuzu

No fue nada especial – Dije

¿Y ese peluche? – Preguntó Karin

Es un conejo y le puse Chappy – Dijo Rukia sonriendo

Digo… ¿Quién te lo regalo? – Le preguntó Karin

M-Me lo regalo Ichigo – Dijo

¡Kyaa! Ahora Rukia- Chan es la novia de Ichi- Nii – Exclamó Yuzu

Te equivocas – Le dije

No te creemos – Dijeron mis hermanas al mismo tiempo

Es verdad, ya que no le paso nada cuando le dije que encontraba guapo al chico que trabajaba en un juego, ¿verdad Ichigo? – Dijo Rukia haciendo que me enoje.

Me fui a mi cuarto enojado, no quería que Rukia me hablara de él, si, hoy tampoco pude entregarle esa estúpida pulsera, tal vez cuando me diga que si, se la entregaré…

Ichigo, ábreme la puerta – Me dijo Rukia desde afuera de la habitación

¿Para qué? – Le respondí

No se… ¿Para conversar? – Me dijo

Bueno – Le dije mientras sonreía para abrirle la puerta

Perdóname – Me dijo Rukia

No importa, pasa – Le dije

Rukia pasó a mi cuarto y yo cerré la puerta, ella se sentó en mi cama y me llamo para que la acompañara

Ichigo tu… ¿Realmente me amas? – Me preguntó

Yo… no quiero ser tu segunda opción, te pido que seas sincero conmigo, no quiero terminar sola otra vez – Me dijo un poco triste

Yo no te haré sufrir, Rukia – Le dije abrazándola

Gracias Ichigo, por favor prométemelo – Me dijo

Te lo prometo Rukia – Le dije

Ichigo guarda silencio un momento, creo que alguien esta detrás de la puerta, pienso que nos están escuchando – Me susurro

Yo me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, allí se cayeron Yuzu y Karin, Rukia se comenzó a reír despacio y ellas me miraban un poco enojadas.

A la cena comimos todos juntos, Yuzu le contó todo a papá y el me comenzó a molestar un poco.

Rukia al terminar de cenar se paro de la mesa y dejo su plato en remojo, me miro de reojo y dijo:

Ichigo, acepto – Me respondió mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto

¿Acepto qué Ichigo? – Me pregunto papá

N-Nada – Le respondí

¿Acepto tus sentimientos? ¿Acepto casarme contigo? ¿Acepto tener hijos contigo? – Preguntó papá gritando

No – Le dije

Eso no te incumbe pero… ¡Me acepto! – Grité

¡Pero que aceptó! – Me dijo

Ah, ¡Me aceptó! – Grité

Después de terminar de comer, me fui a mi cuarto, saque la pulsera de mi chaqueta y me fui a la habitación de Rukia a entregársela, ella se había quedado dormida encima de su cama así que yo la tape con una frazada y le deje la pulsera encima de su mesita de noche con una notita que decía: "Te amo Rukia"

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde, y creía que seguía soñando ya que estaba Rukia al lado mío.

- Buenos días Ichigo – Me dijo

- Buenos días Rukia… ¿Esto es un sueño verdad? – Le dije haciendo que ella me golpeara

- Esto no es un sueño, idiota, idiota, idiota – Me dijo

Le vi su mano y tenía puesta la pulsera, le quedaba bien, muy bien

Gracias por la pulsera, este objeto significa que desde hoy nosotros somos novios – Me dijo dándome un cariñoso y tierno beso.

Fin capítulo

Prox. Capítulo: ¡Byakuya narra!

_**Aclaración:**_

_**Se me había olvidado decir que él aún está de viaje así que narra desde algún lugar lejano, pero volverá a Japón en algunos capítulos más.**_


	11. Petición

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Luego de muucho tiempo ¡volví! Me tome una semana de descanso n.n La necesitaba -.- Bueno, hoy subo el capítulo 11 el día 11 del 2011 O.O Mucha coincidencia xd, les dejo el cap. Disfruten n.n**

Capítulo 11: Petición

Narra Byakuya:

He estado de viaje por mucho tiempo, últimamente mi empresa a aumentado las ventas, no creía que serían furor acá en Paris así que nunca pensé que tenía que hacer un comercial…

Kuchiki- Kun, ¿Puede venir? Por favor – Me dijo mi secretaria

Espere un momento – Le respondí mientras iba al estudio de grabación

Bien, haré esto rápido – Dije cuando ya había llegado al estudio

Pero Byakuya- San, esto debe ser magnifico, le debe gustar a todo el mundo el comercial – Dijo la jefa de guión

Buenas tardes querido público, he venido a darles las mejores galletas del mundo, "El embajador de algas" deliciosas para el desayuno o tal vez para la cena, pruébelas – Leí

Sonría, sonría - Dijo la jefa de guión

¿Así? – Pregunté sonriendo con una sonrisa aterradora

Mejor no sonría Kuchiki- Sama – Me dijo una chica de baja estatura que me hizo recordar a Rukia

¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunté

¿M-mi nombre? Soy Ruka Ichisawa, y trabajo aquí desde la semana pasada – Me respondió

Quiero que me ayudes a buscar a alguien en Japón, se llama Kuchiki Rukia – Respondí sintiendo pequeños murmullos que decían: "¿La hermana del jefe? ¿Cómo será? ¿Cuántos años tendrá?"

B-Bueno Kuchiki- Sama – Me dijo

Hace pocos días supe que Abarai había terminado la relación con Rukia, ahora no se su paradero y me importa ya que volveré a Japón en algunos meses más, la obligaré a que se vaya junto a mi a la mansión, realmente creo que será fácil encontrarla, tan solo vas debajo de un puente y allí la encontrarás, muerta de frío, sin comida y con nada de abrigo.

Kuchiki- Sama, ¿Cómo es Kuchiki Rukia- San? – Me preguntó

Toma, aquí tengo una foto con ella – Le dije

Es verdaderamente hermosa, si, es muy linda – Me dijo

Ella es más o menos de tu estatura, tiene 15 años y usualmente anda enojada – Respondí

_**Flash Back – Hace 5 años**_

_**¡N-Nii- Sama! Tengo miedo, tengo miedo – Dijo una pequeña Rukia de 10 años**_

_**¿Qué ocurre? – Dije mientras le tocaba el cabello**_

_**La oscuridad me aterra – Dijo**_

_**Tan solo trata de cerrar tus ojos y pensar en tu hermana, ella siempre te cuidará y protegerá de todo, tan solo cierra tus ojos y háblale, piensa que aún está acá alegrando nuestras vidas – Dije**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

En aquel momento recordé a Hisana, se me vino a la mente aquellos días de dolor, ella alegraba nuestras vidas; la mía y la de Rukia, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que no sabía como reaccionar…

¿Kuchiki- Sama? – Preguntó esa muchacha sacándome de mis pensamientos

Bueno, vamos a hacer el comercial – Dije…

En mi comercial al comienzo apareció el modelo de mis galletas y luego aparecí yo hablando.

Compre las nuevas galletas "El embajador de algas" con sabor a chocolate, pruébelas – Decía

Me fui hacia mi oficina y allí se encontraba esa muchacha, con una pequeña sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, sus manos sostenían el teléfono y su mirada permanecía sobre mí…

Me voy en dos días más a Japón - Me dijo

Bueno, cuando la encuentres tan solo no la debes perder de vista – Respondí

Saque las llaves de mi auto y fui al hotel, al llegar me recosté en la cama, mis ojos miraban a la ventana y luego de un rato fui a buscar el cuadro donde aparecía Hisana, Rukia y yo, toqué suavemente donde estaba Rukia y la quede mirando sin pestañear.

Luego te veré, Rukia, y cuando te vea te llevare a vivir conmigo ya que eres una niñita que no me hizo caso y te fuiste así como así de la casa de Abarai, eres una idiota Rukia – Dije con una mirada de desprecio.

Fin capítulo

Prox. Capítulo: ¡Rukia e Inoue pelean!

_**Aclaración:**_

_**Ruka Ichisawa es un personaje creado por mi, y que después van a saber su importancia e.e ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	12. Pelea

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Lo siento mucho! El capítulo se demoro mucho por culpa del colegio ¬3¬ Así que lo siento, pero les prometo que no los defraudará este capítulo n.n Realmente es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.**

**Bueno, dejen reviews si les gusto el cap. ¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo 12: Pelea

Narra Rukia:

El día domingo fue aburrido así que para que contar, tan solo voy a hablar de hoy; El día Lunes.

Bueno alumnos, ¿Dónde quieren ir para el paseo de curso? – Preguntó el profesor

Mi familia tiene un campo, hay mucha naturaleza y espacio, además como casi nunca van visitas allá les encantarían visitantes – Dijo una chica

¿Quién tiene otro lugar? – Preguntó el profesor

*Silencio* - Bueno entonces ¿Quién está de acuerdo para ir allá? – Preguntó

¡Yo! – Dijeron varias voces incluida la mía

Bueno, mañana confirmas el lugar ¿Esta claro? – Dijo

Esta bien – Respondió la chica

Yo por mientras estaba jugando con mi pulsera, era tan bonita, es de plata y tiene como formitas de conejos, además tenía algo especial y eso era que… me la regalo Ichigo.

Hey Rukia ¿tienes planes para la tarde? – Me preguntó Ichigo

No, solo tenía que hacer unos deberes para la próxima semana – Le dije

Vamos, son para la próxima semana, ¿Quisieras ir a la plaza? – Me preguntó

Gracias, pero… Ahora que recuerdo debo ir con Inoue- San al parque de diversiones, ¿verdad, Inoue- san? – Le dije

Ah, si – Respondió

Bueno, pero no te le acerques a ese chico – Dijo celoso

Emmm… ¿celos? – Dije

Es porque el tiene el cabello normal ¿Verdad? – Me dijo

Ichigo… bromeaba idiota – Le dije

Kurosaki- Kun, ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Le dijo Inoue

Lo siento, pero Ichigo debe venir conmigo ahora, lastima, la próxima vez será – Dije

¿Ahora quien es la celosa?, Rukia – Me dijo

Cállate idiota – Le respondí dándole un golpe

Con Ichigo fuimos a la azotea, allí se encontraba Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad y Uryü…

¡Ichigo! ¿Cómo te puedes ganar a una chica así? – Preguntó Keigo

¡Hey! Me la tuve que ganar con mucho esfuerzo – Dijo Ichigo

¡Escúchame bien estúpida cabeza de zanahoria! Tú no te esforzaste ni yo me esforcé, así que no digas cosas ficticias – Dije enojada

Esta bien, esta bien estúpida enana – Me dijo

¿Enana? Por lo menos yo no parezco un poste de luz – Dije imaginándomelo

¿Poste de luz? – Me preguntó enojado

Tu cabeza es la ampolleta – Me burlé

Ustedes dos… ¿Realmente son pareja? – Nos pregunto Ishida

¡Claro que lo somos! – Le gritamos al mismo tiempo

B-Bueno – Dijo nervioso

Al final le dije a Ichigo que lo de salir con Inoue era broma, que tan solo era para verlo celoso… ¡Amo su carita de celos!

Kuchiki- San, ¿Podrías venir un momento? – Me dijo Inoue

Esta bien – Le dije

Ella me llevo afuera del salón, se le veía un poco enojada y su mirada me miraba fijamente

Esa pulsera… ¿Te la regalo Kurosaki- Kun? – Me preguntó

Si… - Respondí

¿Qué relación tienes con Kurosaki- Kun? – Preguntó enojada

Con Ichigo… Inoue- San, eso no te interesa – Le dije

Pues si, me interesa – Me dijo desafiante

¿Para que quieres saberlo? ¿Para recordar en cuantas semanas sus sentimientos cambiaron? – Le dije

¿Eres su novia? – Me preguntó

Si, ¿Algún problema? – Pregunté

Pues si, espera, una pregunta, ¿Cómo Kurosaki- Kun se fijo en ti si eres una chica fea y con un horrible carácter? – Me dijo

Suponía que dirías algo así, lo que importa son los sentimientos, no lo físico, eres una terrible persona Orihime – Dije

No me llames así, estúpida perra – Me dijo

¿Perra? – Pregunté enojada

¡Tú serás una perra! – Grite enojada

Tu no me digas así – Me dijo

¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? Señorita perra o señorita Inoue de las perras – Dije burlándome

Esto no se va a quedar así Kuchiki – Me dijo

¡Hasta la próxima señorita Inoue de las perras! – Le grite mientras toda la clase miraba

¡Te odio! – Me grito agarrándome del cabello

¡Te odio! – Le dije empujándola haciendo que se caiga dentro del salón

Eres débil, no me importa peliar contigo – Dije entrando al salón mientras me arreglaba el cabello

Admítelo, eres tan solo una cobarde – Me dijo

Tan solo no quiero peliar contigo – Dije mientras la miraba en el suelo

Eres una Co-bar-de – Dijo levantándose y tirándose encima mío para golpearme

¡P-Paren! – Dijeron algunos chicos y unas pocas chicas de nuestra clase hiendose a donde nosotras para separar nuestros cuerpos que no se soportaban cerca

¡Te odio estúpida Kuchiki! – Dijo Inoue mientras unos chicos la sostenían de los brazos para que no me golpee

¡Ja! Que bueno que Ichigo no tomo la horrible decisión de quedarse contigo, eres una estúpida e idiota perra, Inoue – Dije haciendo que ella aumente su fuerza para que la soltaran, pero fue inútil así que me fui a buscar mis cosas para ir a casa.

Fin capítulo

Prox. Capitulo: ¡La pulsera desapareció!


	13. Por primera vez te veo así

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ñee… Lo siento, me demoré en subir el capítulo, gracias por su espera.**

**Capítulo 13: _Por primera vez te veo así._**

Narra Ichigo:

Hey Rukia, ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunté

Estaba afuera junto a Inoue y verdaderamente me gustó estar con ella, le puse un sobrenombre muy lindo – Me dijo

Ah, esta bien, vamos a casa – Dije

Al salir del instituto la tomé de la mano, me fui a la plaza junto a ella en vez de ir a casa de inmediato, Rukia se sentó en el césped al igual que yo y me empezó a molestar el cabello.

Rukia… ¿Qué te gusta de mí? – Pregunté

Me gustan tus ojos, tu amabilidad, lo cariñoso que eres conmigo – Me respondió mientras me miraba tiernamente

Sabes, Inoue ese día cuando me beso me dijo que le gustaba mi cuerpo, todo lo físico de mi y yo creo que en el amor le debe gustar todo de esa persona – Dije

Ichigo… ¿A ti que te gusta de mí? – Me dijo

Me gusta que eres un dulce. Amargo por fuera y delicioso por dentro, eh… Quiero decir que eres muy tierna por dentro, pero por fuera pareces enojona… Bueno, realmente quiero decir que eres linda por fuera y por dentro, pero algunas veces eres amarga con tus sentimientos ya que eres muy enojona – Dije complicado

¿¡A quién le dices enojona! – Gritó riéndose

Te quiero Rukia – Dije tocándole su mejilla

Te quiero Ichigo – Dijo acercándose a mis labios para besarme

Karin –San, ese es Ichi –nii, ¡Va a besar a Rukia- Chan! ¡Kyaa! – Exclamó Yuzu desde una esquina

Lo siento Rukia, no puedo mientras ellas me miran, vamos a casa – Le dije

Bueno Ichigo – Me dijo

Al llegar a casa ellas ya estaban y papá estaba hablando con Yuzu… ¡Por Dios le va a decir!

Ichigo ¡Por fin le dijiste a Rukia- Chan lo que sentías! ¡Y te acepto! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era tu novia? ¡Soy tu padre y deberías habérmelo dicho! En fin, ¿Ya la besaste? – Exclamó

Pues… Si – Dije un poco sonrojado

¡AAAH! ¡Ichigo! ¡AL FINAL ME HARÁS NIETOS PRONTO… MASAKI! ¡Estoy muy feliz! – Gritó mientras la mayor parte de los vecinos escuchaban sus gritos.

Bueno, bueno, como digas – Le respondí

Vamos Rukia – Le dije tomándola de la mano

S-si – Respondió

¡Y SE TOMAN DE LAS MANOS! – Gritó

Cállate – Dijo Karin colocándole un pan en su boca

Elles crel – Se le entendió a papá.

Con Rukia fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos mientras cerrábamos las puertas mirándonos idiotamente. Al entrar a mi habitación me saqué la chaqueta y la corbata de inmediato, me desabroche el cinturón y el botón de mi pantalón (Oh, si Fanservice xd), en mi camisa no acababan nunca los botones, pero finalmente quede listo para colocarme el pijama, realmente solo lo ocupe para ir al baño a ducharme, allí me saqué el resto de ropa que me quedaba y me metí a la ducha, cerré la cortina y abrí la llave de la ducha, el agua era fría y recorría todo mi cuerpo, el contacto del agua con mi cuerpo me producía una sensación sin igual, era tan suave y divertida que me parecía mágica…

De pronto siento que cierran la puerta, alguien comienza a murmurar y queda un momento en silencio, allí me dí cuenta que realmente había entrado alguien al baño.

Abren la cortina, yo apago la llave de la ducha, nos miramos sonrojados y de un momento a otro…

Ichigo/Rukia, eres un/a pervertido/a – Dijimos al mismo tiempo con Rukia

En ese momento la vi por primera vez desnuda, su cuerpo era tan, tan… no desarrollado, sus senos eran tan pequeños y sus piernas se veían tan suaves, aún así su carita sonrojada no tiene precio.

Ella permaneció en silencio mientras yo me terminaba de duchar, al terminar le di el aviso para que no viera y ella eso hizo: No vio, como una niña buena.

Guarde la pulsera en mi bolso para que me pueda duchar sin miedo a perderla – Me dijo aún con sus ojos cerrados

Bueno… Rukia, debes saber que algún día nos veremos desnudos otra vez – Le dije

Lo sé, pero… Tu cuerpo… Está bien formado, en cambio el mío… Te defraudará – Me dijo

Yo no me avergonzaría, creo que eres casi perfecta… El casi es porque eres enojona – Le dije

¿Enojona? – Me dijo

(Ahora se viene lo de la pulsera):

_**Kuchiki, eres una idiota, te quite la pulsera sin que te des cuenta – Dijo Orihime acercándose a la puerta de salida.**_

**Prox. Capítulo: Se narrará en extenso lo de la pulsera n.n**

_**Nota final de la autora:**_

**¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría que me dejen reviews así que… ¡Dejen reviews los que quieran ser el agua con la que se estaba bañando Ichigo!**


	14. ¡Robo de la pulsera!

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hi! Hoy estaba pensando en subir todos los fanfics/Drabbles que tenía en cuadernos, así que ya están en la pagina ^^**

**También les quiero decir que muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y creo que muchos comentaron solo porque querían ser el agua con la cual se estaba bañando Ichigo, son unas pervertidas, bueno, yo también lo soy xd**

**No las hago esperar más, aquí esta el capítulo de hoy n.n**

_**Capitulo 14: Robo de la pulsera**_

Narra Orihime:

Había salido del salón muy enojada gracias a Kuchiki Rukia, ella me amarga el día, ¡Cómo la odio! Se cree mucho porque es la novia de Kurosaki- Kun, aww ¡Ku-ro-sa-ki - kun! Lo amo demasiado, con tan solo decir eso me pongo feliz, es tan lindo: Su cuerpo, sus ojos, en fin, todo, cómo es, su forma de ser… (Continua con muchas cosas más e.e)

10 minutos después…

Sus pies, sus manos (Adelantemos esto ¿si?...Avanzado máximo)

Etc. Uff, como pasa el tiempo hablando de Kurosaki- Kun, en fin, mientras me cambiaba de ropa comencé a pensar (O-O ¿Esta chica piensa?) Que tenía que decirle unas palabras de desprecio a Kuchiki Rukia y como no quería esperar hasta mañana deje mi bolso tirado y me fui directo hacia la casa de Kurosaki- Kun, si, hace varios días me di cuenta de que vivían juntos, ¡Qué envidia!... Al llegar toqué la puerta y me abrió su hermana pequeña Yuzu…

- Oh, eres Inoue – Me dijo mientras yo me acercaba a entrar a la puerta y me la cerró en la cara

- ¿Eh? – Dije enojada y confusa

- ¡Oh! Inoue- San, ven, entra – Me dijo amablemente su padre (Ni sospecha que la odia)

- Gracias – Dije

- Yuzu- Chan, discúlpate – Le dijo

- No me disculparé con alguien que hizo sufrir a Ichi- Nii – Respondió

- Kurosaki- San, no importa que se disculpe, tan solo quiero ver a Kuchiki- san – Dije con una sonrisa

- ¡Oh! Su habitación está al frente de la de Ichigo – Me respondió

- Gracias, Kurosaki- san – Dije

Subí las escaleras, realmente fue fácil entrar haciéndome pasar como una amiga de Rukia, ¡Qué se muera esa idiota!

Al quedar al frente de su habitación quedé en silencio, ya quería ver su horrible cara de sorpresa cuando me vea llegar (En ese momento Rukia e Ichigo están en el baño), va a pensar que soy Kurosaki- Kun, pero no… tan solo soy yo: La magnifica, linda, hermosa e inteligente Inoue Orihime, muahahahahaha (Risa malvada xd)…

Toqué la puerta, pasaron algunos segundos y esa idiota no abría, toqué la puerta nuevamente y… Esa tipa me enferma, ¡Porqué diablos no abre la puerta! Pasaron algunos segundos desde que toque la puerta por última vez, pero cuando supe que no me abriría, abrí la puerta sin permiso, la habitación estaba vacía, no había nadie, tan solo se encontraba el bolso de Rukia que lo reconocí de inmediato porque tenía un llavero de un conejo muy ridículo (Chappy no es ridículo ¬¬)

- Esa idiota… ¿Dónde habrá ido? – Dije en voz alta

- ¿Q-Qué es eso? – Dije extrañada al ver algo brillante

- E-Es… No… No-No puede ser… Es la pulsera, la que le regaló Ichigo… ¡Cómo puede dejar eso ahí! Es tan valioso… ya que es un regalo de Kurosaki- Kun, ¡Ya sé! Misteriosamente esta pulsera desaparecerá y cómo a ella no le interesa para nada este objeto… Se lo sacaré sin permiso, no es robar, tan solo es pedir prestado sin que ella lo sepa… Adiós pulsera de Rukia, Bienvenida pulsera de Orihime – Dije mientras le quitaba la pulsera del bolso…

- Adiós Kurosaki- San, ¡Cuídese! – Dije mientras comenzaba a correr para ir a casa y llegar temprano.

_**Fin capitulo.**_

**Nota final de la autora:**

**Si les cae mal Orihime por decir muchos "Kurosaki-Kun" dejen reviews n.n**

_**Adelanto: "Tus suaves manos tocaron mi cintura desnuda"**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y el adelanto n.n**_


	15. Contacto

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Siento mucho hacerlas esperar tanto, mi computador había muerto y después mi Internet murió, pero ahora está el capitulo, por favor no me odien por no subir capítulo como por un mes, lo siento mucho. Ahora no las haré esperar más y les daré el cap. Que está muy interesante hoy n.n**

Capitulo 15: Contacto

Narra Rukia:

Mientras me duchaba sentía que la mirada de Ichigo, creo que tiene visión de rayos X y me ve desnuda detrás de la cortina, allí todo se sentía extraño, estar al lado de la persona que amas y lo peor… ¡Qué este desnuda!

Rukia, apúrate – Dijo Ichigo

Yo… no puedo aguantar más – Dijo un poco avergonzado

Espérame un momento, ya salgo – Dije

Me estaba acercando a la llave de la ducha cuando de repente abren la cortina apresuradamente, yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo ya que unos suaves y dulces labios interrumpieron mis manos que casi cerraron aquella llave. Ichigo aún estaba sin ropa, bueno, realmente tenía puesto su boxer, pero aún así no quedaba casi nada para la imaginación.

El me coloco en la pared, yo no sabía que hacer ya que Ichigo me tomó de sorpresa y además me sentía muy extraña. El se metió a la ducha junto a mí, el agua aún corría, pero esta vez nos empapaba a los dos, se sentía lindo, y de pronto Ichigo me comienza a besar, sus besos eran suaves, hermosos y dulces, en fin, me llevaban a otro mundo, sus manos estaban inquietas, no sabían a donde quedarse, primero recorrían mi espalda, luego bajaban, pero no alcanzaban a llegar a donde mi trasero, solo se iban hacia mis mejillas que estaban sonrojadas y acaloradas gracias al agua que hacía salir vapor, mis manos estaban clavadas en su espalda, pero una que otra vez bajaban hacia su trasero tan bien formado.

De un momento a otro sus besos parecían más apasionados, el contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos se sentía tan excitante, en ese momento parecía todo hermoso y perfecto, creía que era un sueño ver a Ichigo así, pensaba que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero esto era la realidad, me estaba pasando ahora y me sentía feliz por eso.

I-Ichigo – Dije con un poco de dificultad

R-Rukia – Me Dijo

No pude seguir hablando, su suave mano me comenzaba a tocar mis senos, mi cuerpo estaba mojado, se sentía resbaloso y el cuerpo de Ichigo también se encontraba así.

Sus manos ahora estaban muy inquietas, me tocaban por todos lados, era todo muy mágico… Muy mágico.

Lo s-siento Ichigo – Dije

No puedo… P-por favor – Dije

Esta bien – Me dijo un poco triste

Sus manos se alejaron de mi cuerpo y las mías hicieron lo mismo, apagué la llave de la ducha y salí de allí, me sequé mi cuerpo e Ichigo se acercó a mi nuevamente, yo sostenía la toalla y me tapaba mis senos, sus manos estaban calientes y se encontraban en mi cintura, Ichigo hizo que mi cuerpo quedara completamente cerca de el y me beso tiernamente en el hombro.

Te amo, Rukia – Me dijo haciendo que me sonroje

Yo también te amo, Ichigo – Dije haciendo que él me dé vuelta y me bese en los labios

¡Kya! ¡Ichi- nii desnudó a Rukia- Chan! – Exclamó alguien que segundos después supe que era Yuzu

¡Ichigo! ¡Ahorraste agua con Rukia Chan! Nunca pensé que la bañera era buen sitio para –

¡Papá! No digas esas cosas – Interrumpió Ichigo

Yo me tapé lo más que pude y me fui a mi habitación, me coloqué mi ropa y comencé a buscar la pulsera que me regalo Ichigo.

La pulsera… no está – Dije asombrada

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y fui a donde Yuzu para preguntarle quien había entrado a mi habitación.

Bueno, creo que la última persona en ir a tu habitación fue… ¡Ah! Inoue-san – Dijo Yuzu

¿Q-Qué? – Dije

El idiota de papá la dejó entrar – Dijo Karin

Gracias- Dije

¡Esa idiota! ¡La odio! ¡Me robó mi pulsera! ¡Esta no se la aguanto, mañana la enfrentaré a primera hora! ¡Se las verá conmigo esa ladrona!

Fin capítulo.

Próximo capitulo: La pulsera de vuelta con su dueña original.


	16. Te odio, Inoue

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno, hoy comenzaré con un gracias por todos los que leen este fic, me alegra mucho que les interese lo que escribo y muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios porque cada uno me encanta mucho más, me da toda la felicidad para seguir escribiendo, así muchas gracias a todos.**

**Siento mucho la espera, es que me he dejado llevar por otras cosas y ya nada en escritura, otra vez, lo siento mucho.**

Capitulo 16: Te odio, Inoue

Narra Rukia:

Me fui corriendo hacia el instituto, abrí la puerta con fuerza y allí se encontraba ella: La que me robó mi pulsera, Inoue se encontraba alegre e inocentemente mostrando mi pulsera como si fuera de ella, realmente me encontraba enojada.

Y así, Kurosaki- Kun me la regaló – Dijo.

¿Me perdí de algo, Inoue- San? ¿De quién es la pulsera? – Pregunté enojada

Es de Orihime, se la regaló Ichigo – Dijo Tatsuki

Es mía, Kuchiki- San – Respondió con su vocecita enfermante

¿Cómo te la regaló? – Pregunté

Pues… Íbamos caminando cuan –

¿A qué hora? ¿Cuándo? – Interrumpí

Ayer… A las 18:30 hrs.

_Rukia había llegado al baño, sentía el agua correr, pero pensaba que era su imaginación, ella abrió la cortina de baño y se encontró con él, con el sexy Kurosaki Ichigo, desnudo al frente suyo._

Eso no es verdad, ayer Ichigo estaba conmigo y lo estuvo todo el día, además esa pulsera la he estado usando todos estos días, Ichigo me la regaló – Dije

Pero si ustedes no son novios, en cambio Orihime si lo es, ¿Por qué te la regalaría? – Dijo Tatsuki

Inoue no es mi novia – Dijo Ichigo recién llegando

Realmente Rukia es mi novia – Prosiguió mientras cerraba la puerta del salón

Ichigo… - Susurré

Entrega la pulsera – Dijo Ichigo

S-Si, Kurosaki-Kun – Dijo entregándola

Toma Rukia, esto es tuyo – Me dijo

Gracias – Dije mientras Ichigo me entregaba mi pulsera

No es nada – Me dijo

¡Alumnos! ¡Alumnas!, el paseo de curso se realizará en cuatro días más, pero deben traer firmado este permiso – Dijo el profesor que recién había entrado al salón con unas hojas de papel que comenzó a entregar de inmediato.

A la salida de clases yo me iba a casa tomada de la mano con Ichigo, pero al darme cuenta recordé que tenía que volver al salón a buscar mi libro de apuntes y el de historia, Ichigo quiso ir conmigo, pero yo le dije que no ya que llegaríamos tarde a casa, aunque sea tenía que llegar uno.

Al llegar al salón me encontré con Inoue, estaba sentada en mi puesto leyendo mi libro de apuntes, allí yo escribía las cosas que me pasaban con Ichigo, y lo último que escribí fue lo de la bañera, ojala lo haya leído, me agrada mucho ver su cara de celos cuando estoy junto a el.

Así que… Tienes fantasías con MI Kurosaki- Kun – Dijo cerrando el libro.

Escuché ¿mi? Lo siento, pero Ichigo es mío – Dije mirándola desafiante

Ustedes no lo han hecho, ¿No es así? – Dije

Que yo sepa tu tampoco – Respondí

Si, pero… - Dijo muy idiota

No importa, tan solo olvídalo, devuélveme mi libro de apuntes – Dije

Toma el de historia, no quiero devolverte tus "apuntes", me gustan tus fantasías – Dijo

No son fantasías, es de verdad – Dije

Ni siquiera se han besado y ya estaban desnudos en la bañera, ¡Quién te puede creer! – Dijo

Si quieres, no me creas. No me interesa – Le dije acercándome para quitarle mi libro de apuntes.

Le saqué mi libro de apuntes de sus manos y me fui, Ichigo no había avanzado mucho ya que me estaba esperando y al verlo tan lindo al frente mío, lo besé apasionadamente y por una extraña razón, Inoue nos vio.

Al final nos fuimos tomados de la mano y yo en mi mente recordando la cara de celos y rabia que tuvo Inoue al vernos mientras nos besábamos.

Fin capitulo c:

Adelanto: ¡Ichigo se confiesa y dice como se enamoró de Rukia!


	17. Aquel mes 1 parte

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Siento el retraso, pero aquí está el capitulo c: En éste, Ichigo tiene una "entrevista", ya que le preguntan como sus sentimientos cambiaron de un momento a otro, debido a que algunas personas piensan que fue de repente, pero aquel mes que no narré ocurrieron varias cosas y los saqué del fanfic en sí, porque ocuparían muchos capítulos.**

**Ahora leerán, en dos capítulos ese mes.**

Capitulo 17: Aquel mes 1° parte:

En la sala de estar de la familia Kurosaki, se encontraba el pelinaranja sentado con mirada despreocupada, mirando a esa tímida extrovertida y desconocida muchacha, la cual sostenía en sus piernas un cuaderno junto un lápiz que marcaba negro. La chica lo miró para luego comenzar con su objetivo.

Buenas tardes, gracias por dejarme hacerle esta pequeña entrevista, sólo llámeme por el nombre de Katsumi – Dijo la chica para luego sonreír.

Buenas tardes, Katsumi san. – Respondió el chico.

¿Cómo tus sentimientos cambiaron de un día para otro? – Preguntó Katsumi preparada para escribir

Todo comenzó el día en el que nos conocimos, esa vez encontré hermosa a Rukia, pero no tanto como ha Inoue, ella tenía algo que no tenían las demás chicas, aún no sé que era. Cada día me preguntaba que le encontré a Inoue – Suspira – Rukia les había encantado a mi familia, era tan señorita y ayudaba a mis hermanas en sus deberes, intentaba cocinar, le enseñaba a Yuzu con Karin para sus exámenes, le ayudaba a papá a cuidar de ellas, y me trataba muy bien. Tal vez como sentía que me quería, mi corazón abrió los ojos y los sentimientos cambiaron, o también, porque era muy amable y cariñosa con mi familia, creo que fueron esas dos cosas.

¿Alguna vez creíste que serías el novio de Inoue? – Preguntó Katsumi mientras terminaba de escribir

Si, realmente es una larga historia – Dijo mirando hacia el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego levantar su rostro y mirar a la chica que le sonreía cariñosamente – Hubo un día en el que confesé mis sentimientos, pero como soy idiota salí corriendo y no escuché lo que me quiso decir, al otro día la encontré con Ishida en ropa interior en el salón de clases, allí se derrumbó mi mundo en el cual era feliz con ella. Después de ese día, nunca más pensé que alguna vez sería mi novia.

Con respecto al día en el que conociste a Rukia, ¿Qué crees que la había hecho casi llorar? – Preguntó Katsumi sonriendo por ver la sinceridad de Ichigo al responder sus preguntas.

Ella no me contó muchos detalles, porque cuando trataba de decirme su voz se congelaba y no podía hablar bien, sus ojos llegaban a estar muy llorosos en esos momentos. Por lo poco que me contó, puedo decir que su ex novio la trató muy mal, conociendo a Rukia pienso que él hizo algo muy cruel para que terminaran, su ex novio la hizo sufrir mucho. Las primeras noches, Rukia no dormía bien, se le notaba en la cara y sus ojos, mayormente en su rostro triste. – Dijo Ichigo muy pensativo, para luego cambiar su posición en su sofá.

En el primer mes que pasaste con Rukia, ¿Sucedieron muchas cosas en el ámbito amoroso? – Preguntó Katsumi anotando todos los movimientos del muchacho.

Pues, Rukia se quedó a dormir en mi cuarto algunas veces, creo que eso fue lo más amoroso que sucedió – Respondió mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

Esto no me lo esperaba, las preguntas las tenía preparadas con lo justo y necesario, pero ahora agregaré otra más ¿Cómo sucedió eso de dormir en tu cuarto? – Preguntó Katsumi escribiendo rápidamente, e Ichigo esperaba con calma a la muchacha que se esforzaba por sacar adelante su club de periodismo del instituto.

Bueno, por lo que me explicó Rukia, sucedió que se quedó dormida en mi cuarto mientras me esperaba para que le pudiera enseñar una materia de Biología, yo la dejé acostada en mi cama para que me pueda ir a dormir a su cuarto, no obstante, mi papá me encerró en la habitación para que duerma con ella, así que tuvimos que pasar la noche juntos. Esa fue la primera vez que estuve tan cerca de ella, aunque tuve dos oportunidades de dormir con ella – Respondió con sinceridad

¿Cómo sucedió la segunda? – Preguntó Katsumi, dejando de escribir, esperando que el chico responda con la misma sinceridad que en las demás preguntas

La segunda fue, porque había tormenta esa noche y ella le temía a los truenos – Respondió mientras Katsumi, con una sonrisa hacía saber que tal vez no era por temerle.

¿Sabías que Rukia tiene un hermano? – Preguntó Katsumi, ahora siguiendo las preguntas que se encontraban escritas.

¿Hermano? Pues no, y si tiene, ¿Por qué no se fue con él? Claramente no estoy diciendo que no me gusta vivir con ella. – Respondió.

Ichigo, yo soy la que hace las preguntas – Lo mira con una carita tierna, pero de odio – Su hermano es el creador de una empresa de galletas, y se encuentra en París, por esa razón no se fue con él.

Bueno, ¿Aquí termina la entrevista? – Preguntó cambiando de tema, de pronto entra Yuzu con galletas hechas en casa junto a un vaso de agua para cada uno de ellos, luego ella se fue sonriendo por ver que estaban bien.

Pues no, pero está a punto de terminar… ¿Qué más sucedió aquel mes? – Preguntó Katsumi para luego beber del vaso un poco de agua.

Ese mes fue crucial en nuestros sentimientos, los míos cambiaron lentamente, pero por fin soy su novio. Comencé a olvidar a Inoue sin hablarle, ni mirarle, en fin, no prestándole atención, cuando ella me hablaba yo la ignoraba y cuando me miraba yo le empezaba a hablar a Rukia, en la casa hacía los deberes con ella y estudiaba también. Me preocupaba de otras cosas, como mi familia y salía a desviar mi mente comiendo chocolate: Mis calificaciones subieron mucho, y los profesores no me anotaban en el libro de clases – Respondió Ichigo

¿En ese mes pensaste ser el novio de Rukia? – Preguntó Katsumi sonriendo.

Claro que no, solo pensaba que los sentimientos que sentía hacia Rukia eran de amistad, pero después comencé a pensar, hasta que supe que la comenzaba a querer de otra forma – Respondió

¿Inoue te hizo sufrir? – Preguntó Katsumi con seriedad, muy ansiosa por saber su respuesta

Si, en especial cuando la vi con Ishida, creía que por fin me funcionaría ser el novio de alguien, pensaba que me quería de la misma forma que yo hacia ella, pero me equivoqué – Dijo Ichigo cabizbajo, como si aún le afectara aquel tema. Katsumi se quedó en silencio muchos segundos, respetando sus sentimientos del pasado, los cuales le afectaron mucho.

¿Alguna vez pensaste que Rukia podía sentir lo mismo que tú? – Preguntó minutos más tarde

Pues no, pensaba que me quería como amigo, debido a que un día le hablé sobre que amé a Inoue y me contestó que junto a ella (Orihime) Hubiera podido ser una linda pareja, mientras ella sonreía. – Respondió Ichigo haciendo que segundos más tarde Katsumi se levantara del sofá para ir a darle la mano al chico.

Gracias por haberme respondido con la verdad, espero que hagas feliz a Rukia – Sonrió Katsumi con una sonrisa tímida y cálida.

Gracias a ti, por haber hecho esto y hacerme sentir feliz con la chica que tengo ahora, comparado con la anterior – Respondió sonriendo.

Luego de unos minutos, Katsumi se fue, con una sonrisa por haber conocido más a un chico que parece extraño por su apariencia y una persona muy amable por dentro.

Fin capítulo.

_**Gracias por haber leído, mientras lo escribía imaginé cosas entre Katsumi e Ichigo, aunque esa chica es producto de mi imaginación, en fin. Si les gustó el capitulo, dejen un comentario, siempre son bien recibidos sus opiniones (Aunque sean malas, así que si no les gusta díganmelo xd Intentaré agradarles a todos), también les agradezco mucho a todos los comentarios que me dejaron en un drabble titulado "ocultos" si es que no lo han leído, está en mi perfil, bueno, si es que les interesa c:**_

_**Aviso:**__** Intentaré subir el próximo capitulo lo más pronto posible, ya que ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: ¡Ahora es el turno de Rukia!**_


	18. Aquel mes 2 parte

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:  
>¡He llegado al capitulo N° 18! Estoy feliz, bueno, ahora creo que todos los días jueves o viernes subiré capitulo n.n para no retrasarme tanto, son 26 capítulos y espero que ustedes se animen a dejarme aunque sea a un pequeeeeeeeeño comentario c: Gracias por los que leen, no los defraudaré con este fic n.n Quedan aún ocho semanas para terminar, bueno, si es que subo capitulo todas las semanas. Ahora, los dejo con el capitulo de la semana *O*.<strong>

Capitulo 18: Aquel mes 2° parte.

Era verano, y en el parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de los Kurosaki, estaba Rukia junto a Katsumi: La periodista del instituto, antes de comenzar su entrevista, se conocieron bastante mediante una pequeña charla de introducción.

Ya nos conocimos lo suficiente, Rukia san. Ahora debo cumplir con mi trabajo – Dijo Katsumi con lápiz en mano

Esta bien – Sonrió la muchacha.

¿Cómo comenzaron tus sentimientos hacia Ichigo? – Dijo Katsumi haciendo la primera pregunta

Mmm… Creo que cuando Kurosaki San dijo que hacíamos linda pareja, desde ese día le comencé a encontrar algo lindo – Sonrió – Primero fueron sus ojos, ¡Tiene unos ojos hermosos!, luego fue su voz, después su amabilidad, lo cuarto fue su cabello, pues si, es extraño, y por eso me gusta, lo quinto fue su generosidad, gracias a ese aspecto lo conocí y… Lo último fue su idiotez, era tan, pero tan idiota que me gustaba.

¿Cómo fue el primer mes que pasaste con Ichigo? Él me contó que durmieron juntos – Preguntó Katsumi mientras escribía todo

Pues si – Se sonroja – Pero no hay que decirlo tan así, lo pueden malpensar… Te lo contaré todo, desde un principio. Aquel día, Ichigo tuvo que quedarse en la biblioteca, ya que lo castigaron y yo me fui sola hasta la casa, al llegar Kurosaki San, me pidió que me disfrazara de enfermera para ver si a Ichigo le daban "moe" las enfermeras, yo me negué, pero de pronto Yuzu me llevó a la habitación de Ichigo y me puso el traje, al final me dejaron encerrada sin nada de entretención, y me quedé dormida hasta el otro día, lo que me contó Karin es que cuando él llegó a su cuarto, se asombró con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, me encontró durmiendo en el suelo, mi espalda estaba en la pared y mis piernas estaban como en pose de una muñeca, Ichigo me sostuvo en sus brazos como una princesa, luego me recostó en la cama y acercó su rostro como para besarme, pero el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente sentí sus labios rozar con mis mejillas, y él se despertó justo cuando yo le acariciaba su rostro con una mirada de un cariño especial.

Aww, que tierno – Dijo Katsumi - ¿Y la segunda vez?

Pues creo que esa es mucho más romántica – Respondió Rukia sonrojada – Era una noche fría, había tormenta y la lluvia no cesaba, de pronto, comienzan a caer truenos y rayos, allí no pude más del susto y me fui donde el, Ichigo se encontraba despierto porque, sus deberes no los había terminado y además estaba estudiando para la prueba que tuvimos al otro día. Comenzamos a hablar y le conté que me asustaban los rayos, estuvimos estudiando mucho tiempo por esa razón y cuando caía un rayo Ichigo me daba un abrazo reconfortante. Al terminar la tormenta, ambos dormíamos, al despertar nos encontramos con nuestros labios muy juntos, a tan solo unos centímetros, estuvimos sonrojados por largo tiempo y en un silencio muy incómodo.

Rukia san, ¿Te asustan los rayos? – Preguntó Katsumi

¡Una pausa de comercial y ya volvemos! – Por una extraña razón suena un comercial (Es un fanfic, puede ocurrir lo que sea xd).

¿He? ¡Esto no es un programa! – Suena un comercial

Compre las nuevas galletas "el embajador de algas" – Dice el comercial imaginario

¡Wow! ¡E-Es Nii sama! – Se emociona - ¡Así se hace! ¡Tienes un hermoso talento!

¿He? Rukia, estamos al aire – Dijo Katsumi sonriendo

Ah, lo siento – Se ríe.

Cuéntame sobre tú relación con Ichigo – Dijo

Él es muy cariñoso conmigo, me abraza, me da lo que yo quiero, en fin, Ichigo es muy bueno conmigo – Respondió

Bueno, aquí termina la entrevista, gracias por responder – Dijo Katsumi sonriendo

De nada, hasta la próxima.

Fin

_**Bueno, un poco más corto. Hasta la próxima c:**_

_**Próximo capítulo: ¡**__**Ichigo y Rukia llegan al paseo de curso!**_


	19. Previa al paseo

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Estoy recibiendo pocos mensajes :c Pero aún seguiré subiendo capitulo todas las semanas. Cada vez se acerca más el final, pero a la vez se vuelve más interesante, este capitulo no me gusta mucho, y lo admito xd. Bueno, se los dejo n.n**

_Capitulo 19: Previa al paseo._

Narra Ichigo:

¡Ichigo! Despierta – Dijo Rukia mientras jugaba con mi cabello

Es sábado y son… - Dije mirando el reloj – Las 09:00 de la mañana, es temprano. Déjame dormir.

Hoy es el paseo de curso, vamos, será divertido – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa – Ichigo, me verás en traje de baño.

¿T-Traje… de baño? – Respondí

Si, ahora levántate – Me respondió.

Me levanté muy rápido y me fui a duchar, me vestí, arregle mis cosas en mi mochila, tomé desayuno y llegó nuevamente Rukia a mi habitación.

¿Estas listo, Ichigo? - Me dijo abriendo la puerta.

Si – Le dije.

¿Ichigo, puedes darme un beso? Creo que los comencé a extrañar – Me dijo con una carita de petición.

Que eres linda – Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Puedes o no? – Me dijo acercándose

Pues claro – Sonreí.

La tomé de la cintura para besarla y ella colocó sus manos en mis mejillas, de pronto comenzamos otra vez a besarnos muy apasionadamente y a tocarnos todo el cuerpo como lo hemos hecho últimamente. Ya no podemos besarnos sin… "dar otro paso", me alegra que aún no hemos hecho nada, siempre nos interrumpen (Han pasado 4 días).

Ichi – Nii, te quería decir… que… - Dijo Karin cuando me vio detrás de Rukia que estaba pegada al armario, mis manos se encontraban junto con las de ella y su blusa estaba un poco desabotonada – ¿I-Interrumpo algo?

No, no interrumpes nada – Dije

Ah, ok. Ichi- Nii, Inoue san te busca, está esperando en el comedor – Me respondió.

Yo me encargo, Ichigo – Dijo Rukia avanzando rápidamente para ir junto a ella.

Yo la seguí y allí se encontraba Inoue, estaba sentada en una silla y Rukia se le acercó con una sonrisa muy fingida.

Inoue san ¿Vienes a buscar a Ichigo? Lo siento, él se va conmigo al paseo – Escuché

Kurosaki Kun irá conmigo, Kuchiki san. Él me quiere a mí – Dijo - ¿Tienes miedo de que te lo quite? ¿Tienes miedo de que él se quede con alguien más linda que tú? ¿Crees que te lo quitaré?

Pues no, estoy segura de que Ichigo me seguirá queriendo – Dijo Rukia, muy sonriente…

Inoue pudo responder algo, pero fue como un leve susurro, ya que no lo pude escuchar, pero un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¡Lárgate de acá, estúpida mentirosa! – Gritó Rukia.

Inoue, se fue enojada, se veía muy rabiosa y Rukia tenía una sonrisa muy alegre, parecía como si a ella le gustaba hacer enfadar a Inoue.

Vamos, Ichigo – Dijo Rukia, tomándome de la mano para ir a buscar nuestros bolsos con nuestras cosas, ya que era hora para ir al paseo de curso.

Salimos corriendo hacia el instituto, porque allí estaba el bus que nos llevaría a nuestro primer paseo de curso como novios.

Fin capitulo.

_**Próximo capítulo:**__** ¿Celos por parte de Ichigo? ¡Propuesta de parte de Rukia!**_


	20. Celos

Capítulo 20: Celos.

El viento llegaba por los cabellos de Ichigo, él miraba tiernamente los paisajes que aparecían, esa tarde había mucho sol, entre los árboles se veía claramente el mar que aquel día se veía calmado, Rukia se encontraba a su lado, la tenía sujeta de la mano, la mayoría del tiempo estaban así, se veían tan tiernos juntos, hacían la pareja perfecta; pero Inoue no pensaba lo mismo.

Al llegar a aquel lugar Ichigo junto a Rukia no se soltaron por el largo camino…

Rukia, te quiero – Dijo el chico.

Yo también te quiero – Respondió Rukia

Siguieron traspasándose varias palabras de amor hasta que se dieron un beso y toda la clase los quedó viendo, Inoue al verlos desvió la mirada con odio y celos.

Ichigo, hasta más tarde – Dijo Rukia sonriente

Hasta más tarde – Dijo un idiotizado Ichigo.

En el lugar del paseo habían dos cabañas, en las que dormirían los hombres en una y en la otra las mujeres, a su alrededor había mucha vegetación, árboles y a través de ellos el mar brillante producto al sol.

Cuando los muchachos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas, comenzó el interrogatorio…

Cabaña de hombres:

Los muchachos comenzaron a acercarse a Ichigo, lo felicitaron, le preguntaron cosas de su edad: si ya habían hecho el amor, y si fue así como y cuando sucedió, situación que puso muy nervioso y sonrojado al muchacho y lo negó un poco apenado, sus compañeros le dieron consejos de como la tendría que tener, que prenda tenía que sacar primero, y cosas así, Ichigo ya estaba encerrado en un circulo de chicos que comenzaban a hablar sobre sus experiencias.

Cabaña de mujeres:

A Rukia le comenzaron a hacer un interrogatorio gigante, pero antes de aquello la felicitaron, sus preguntas eran mucho más fuertes, por ejemplo: una chica le preguntó: "Rukia san, ¿qué te gustó de Kurosaki san? Él no es lindo ni nada", Rukia se quedó callada mientras las otras seguían preguntándoles esas cosas.

Cuando ya fue tiempo para ir al mar, Rukia se coloco su traje de baño al igual que Ichigo, ambos se quedaron juntos mientras la chica veía como su novio se sacaba su polera y quedaba al descubierto su torso el que se veía muy sexi con el short. Rukia se quitó su blusa y quedó con un traje de baño que mostraba mucho, eso a Ichigo no le gustó, ¡El pobre Ichi solo quería que ella no se mostrara! La quería solo para él.

Colócate esto – Le dijo pasándole su polera.

¿Celos? – Dijo Rukia

No quiero que te vean, tú eres solo mía – Dijo sonrojado

Esta bien, Ichigo – Respondió Rukia tomándolo de la mano.

Ella recogió su blusa y se llevó a Ichigo para las cabañas, allí ya no estaba nadie; todos estaban en el mar, ellos se fueron para la cabaña de los hombres y al entrar se encerraron.

Ichigo tú… ¿Quieres dar el siguiente paso? – Dijo Rukia

Eh… yo… - Dijo nervioso.

Sino quieres está bien, es tu decisión – Dijo Rukia.

En ese momento Ichigo se le acerca a Rukia, le susurra al oído un "si quiero" y la besa apasionadamente.

Fin capítulo.

Próximo: ¡Rukia e Ichigo juntos! ¿Inoue con Ishida juntos nuevamente?


	21. El siguiente paso

Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes.

Nota de la autora: Simplemente, no sé porque no lo he subido. No obstante, este fanfic ahora comenzará a aparecer, pero no por mucho.- Quedan 6 incluyendo éste, y los subiré rápido, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo producto a otro fanfic que estoy haciendo, he tenido que estar más ocupada por esa razón y lo siento, sinceramente soy una floja que no sube el capítulo seguido porque cuando tiene tiempo lo ocupa en otra cosa. Ah, por cierto, estos capítulos no los editaré, van a estar así como están y les va a disgustar un poco por mi antigua escritura que no me agrada mucho.- Ahora sí, lean tranquilos.

Capítulo 21: El siguiente paso.

Narra Autora:

Ichigo había aceptado dar otro paso con Rukia y comenzó con un tierno beso que con cada segundo se volvía más apasionado, las manos de los dos estaban inquietas, estaban muy apresurados y ansiosos de dar otro paso que empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

Ichigo recostó a Rukia en el suelo, le comenzó a sacar su polera lentamente y cuando ya no servía para nada la tiró por los aires que segundos después cayó metros atrás, Rukia toca el bien formado torso del pelinaranja, él la acercó más a su cuerpo y ésta le bajó su short, el chico le sacó su bikini hasta que quedó desnuda y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

Los gemidos de ambos comenzaban a salir producto a los movimientos que ambos hacían, cada vez eran más fuertes producto a la rapidez en la que se movían, pero de un momento a otro escucharon algunas voces, se oyeron cercanas, por esa razón se vistieron en un parpadeo.

Pasaron la tarde conversando con los muchachos que los habían llegado a interrumpir, se rieron y fue todo genial, hablaron de distintos temas, inclusive el de hacer el amor.

En la noche Rukia junto a Inoue tuvieron que compartir cuarto, el pelinaranja al igual que la muchacha de cabellos negros no podían dormir pensando en lo que había sucedido por la tarde.

La chica salió de la cama con dificultad debido a que Inoue tenía su brazo encima de la amada de Kurosaki, se coloco la chaqueta y se fue fuera de la cabaña, por una extraña razón cuando salió Rukia salió Ichigo y al verse se sonrojaron un poco, se acercaron y se tomaron de las manos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el mar, ya que por la tarde no pudieron, iban felices, se les notaba en el rostro. Al llegar se tiraron agua y corrieron para tirarse más, pero de un momento a otro Ichigo se tropezó y cayó encima de Rukia.

Se comenzaron a desnudar de una manera tierna, el muchacho cerró sus ojos y la empezó a besar entera, lamía los senos de la chica de vez en vez, pero más la besaba, le mordió un pezón y ella gimió fuerte, el muchacho le acomodó las piernas para que sintiese más profunda la bestia que vivía en la entrepierna del chico.

Pasaron varios minutos de la misma manera, besándose, lamidos, besos apasionados, gemidos producto al placer que sentían los dos jóvenes, hasta que en un momento Rukia no aguantó y se corrió junto a él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por el dolor placentero que vivió, cerró sus ojos y su novio la besó en la frente en forma de consuelo.

~ En las cabañas~

Ishida y Orihime se habían despertado hace unos momentos, salieron de su cabaña correspondiente y al verse de inmediato caminaron acelerados a un lugar lejano, se dieron cuenta de que era seguro y se besaron, ellos eran más rápidos que los novios tiernos de Ichigo junto a Rukia, así que de inmediato se desnudaron y comenzaron a tocarse salvajemente, ya que ella se entregó fácilmente.

~ Volviendo con la parejita tierna ~

Cuando los dos estaban ya vestidos, se quedaron esperando el amanecer tomados de las manos, ya que estaban descansando por lo sucedido, la chica estaba cansada y su novio la llevó a la cabaña de los chicos, porque no podía entrar a la otra, y la acostó en su cama para luego acompañarla, haciéndose responsable ya que él fue el culpable de que la muchacha estuviera tan cansada.

Fin capítulo.


	22. Mi nuevo trabajo

Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.

Nota Autora:

Personalmente no me gusta mucho este capítulo.- Espero que les guste de todos modos.

Capítulo 22: Mi nuevo trabajo.

Narra Rukia:

Han pasado cuatro meses desde aquel incidente y mi relación con Ichigo es cada vez más bonita, Inoue ya no ha hecho nada para separarnos, pero todo tiene una explicación, ambas compartimos el mismo trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante, aunque yo no voy tan seguido porque nuestro jefe me da días de descanso, en cambio Orihime trabaja todos los días, y ella desde que lo conocimos ha ido todas las semanas sin descanso alguno, tal vez le gusta el jefe, tiene veintiún años y se llama:

Ulquiorra Shiffer - Suspiró Inoue sonrojada.

¿Te... gusta el jefe? - Pregunté.

Pues no lo sé, me gusta su cabello negro, sus ojos, su piel pálida - Decía para luego comenzar a ignorarla.

Entonces creo que si - Me reí.

En aquel momento llegó el jefe y la llamó, eso sucedió en mi último día de trabajo.

Al otro día trabajé desde que salí del instituto hasta la noche y llegué cuando comenzó el otro día, al entrar, estaba Karin, mantenía un vaso de leche en su mano, así que deduje que se encontraba estudiando, fui a mi habitación y estaba Ichigo, permanecía dormido, me senté en la cama, por supuesto donde él no estaba, y comencé a desnudarme para colocar mi pijama, aunque en un parpadeo mi novio me besó el hombro y no dejó vestirme. En cambio yo, me encontraba pensativa, mi hermano volvía, Renji me había dicho que en cinco meses iba a volver y ya estaban por cumplirse, no quería que me encontrase.

Llegas tarde - Me dijo un poco fastidiado.

Lo sé - Contesté.

Le saqué el pijama y él me terminó de desnudar, me besó apasionadamente mientras tocaba mi cuerpo, yo hice lo mismo con el suyo; lo tocaba completamente. De pronto, sentí que sus dedos tocaban mi entrada, lo acariciaba de una manera que no podía aguantar de gritar el placer que sentía.

Su miembro entró en mí y comenzó a moverse dentro mío, no parábamos de gemir. Me acariciaba el cuerpo, sus caricias me volvían loca, completamente loca de amor por él. Ambos nos encontrábamos muy excitados, nuestros estaban acalorados y muy sudados, cada vez que Ichigo me besaba era mucho más apasionado y creía que en vez de uno eran miles, siempre fue considerado y cariñoso conmigo, jamás creí que conocería alguien que... amara tanto.

Nos abrazamos tiernamente después de que él salió de mí, yo lo besé de una forma suave para luego quedarnos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente despertamos abrazados y...

Mmm... - Dijo Kurosaki san que estaba al lado de mi cama.

¿Qué ocurre, papá? - Preguntó Ichigo mientras subía las sábanas para que me tapara.

Tendremos una conversación en la tarde, coloquen su uniforme y vayan al instituto, llegarán tarde - Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Fin capítulo.

Avance: Ruka Ichizawa ¡Investiga! (La del capítulo 11)


	23. Conociendo e investigando

Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.

Nota de la Autora:

Tal vez sea relleno, tal vez no, díganlo ustedes.-

Capítulo 23: Conociendo e investigando.

Narra Ruka.

Byakuya sama me ha pedido ir a Japón para buscar a su hermana Rukia, ella tenía su cabello negro y era muy pequeña, iba a ser fácil encontrarla por esa descripción, ¡es un idiota, me dio poca información!.

Buenos días, ¿conoces a esta chica? - Le dije a un chico que usaba lentes.

Ella es Kuchiki san, ¿por qué la buscas? - Me preguntó.

Pues... No importa, ¿dónde vive? - Pensaba que iba a ser más difícil encontrarla, pero me equivoqué.

Ella vive junto a Kurosaki, su novio - Me contestó.

Gracias - Sonreí.

¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó.

Ruka Ichizawa y ¿el tuyo? - Respondí.

Uryü Ishida - Dijo.

Comenzamos a hablar y no podía evitar observarlo, lo encontraba muy guapo.

Eres muy simpatica - Sonrió.

Gracias, tú también lo eres, además eres gua... - Alcancé a decir.

¿Gua...? - Me miró confuso.

Guapo - Agaché mi mirada sonrojada.

Tú eres muy bonita - Confesó sonrojado.

G-gracias - Dije.

Se notaba mucho que los dos nos atraíamos, aunque él era un desconocido me atraía demasiado y de un momento a otro nos hicimos amigos, lo fui a dejar a su instituto con la promesa de que lo iría a buscar, pero a cambio Urü me tenía que mostrar la casa donde vivía la hermana de Byakuya- sama.

En la tarde lo fui a buscar y éste se encontraba con una chica que tenía una delantera muy grande, pero creo que yo soy más bonita; mis ojos son color esmeralda, mi cabello es largo y de color rojo claro con algunos cabellos color rosado oscuro, mi estatura es media, Uryü era un poco más alto, soy delgada, mi delantera es mediana, tengo lo justo y necesario, mis pestañas son largas y enroscadas, en cambio la otra chica tiene mucho por delante y mucho por detrás, ojalá que a él no le gusten las chicas así.

Buenas tardes, Ruka san, ella es Inoue, una compañera de clase - Me dijo.

Buenas tardes, Uryü, un gusto Inoue san - Dije.

El gusto es mío, Ruka san - Me contestó.

Vamos, Uryü - Dije tomándolo de la mano para irme con él a casa de esa chica que es hermana de Byakuya sama.

Le he tomado de la mano y... ¡Me puse celosa!. Cuando llegamos llamé a su hermano, no me contestó. Por esa razón le dejé un mensaje.

Uryü me llevó a su casa para pasar la noche, su cama me la dejó para que yo durmiera y él se hizo una al lado, al llegar a su habitación pensé que estaba sola y me saqué la blusa, miré hacia atrás y Uryü me miraba sonrojado.

Me escondí avergonzada, pero él se me acercó de una forma rápida y me acarició los brazos, intentando quitarme lo que llevaba puesto, me miró los senos y yo lo besé, entrelazamos nuestras manos y me tiró a la cama, desabotoné su camisa, ahí comenzó la primera vez que hice el amor con un desconocido.

Fin del capítulo.

Avance: ¡Byakuya aparece!


	24. Despedida

Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.

Capítulo 24: Despedida.

Narra Ichigo.

Al llegar la tarde Rukia no trabajaba y papá nos espero impaciente en el comedor, quería hablar y al hacerlo comenzó a decir cosas que para nosotros ya eran el presente, de qué si éramos novios, si nos besamos y si hicimos el amor, allí quedamos callados, nos avergonzaba, y al preguntar si fue con protección, ambos tímidamente respondimos que no, y exclamó que le habíamos echo nietos.

Al gritar eso, tocaron la puerta, papá fue a abrir y llamó a Rukia, al acompañarla quedó sorprendida, no decía nada y quedó impactada; era su hermano.

Hermano... - Dijo.

Recoje tus cosas, nos vamos - Dijo aquel señor.

Ella no se irá - Dije tomando la mano a Rukia.

Se irá, su lugar es en su casa, junto a su hermano - Contestó y mi amada soltó mi mano para entrar a casa con rumbo a su cuarto.

Luego de varios minutos, Rukia apareció con su bolso que llevaba al instituto, tenía su mirada cabizbaja y lo poco que se veían sus ojos pude notar que estaban a punto de llorar, mientras se despedía de papá y de mí.

Te extrañaré mucho. Me gustaría quedarme contigo, pero... - Contestó llorando - Pero mi hermano cree que soy un estorbo para ti, yo comprendo que no lo soy... No me olvides. Te amo, Ichigo.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con todo el amor que sentía, al separarnos unas lágrimas quisieron salir por mis ojos, pero... no salían, los ojos de Rukia se llenaban de ellas lentamente y yo no quería verla sufrir, en aquel instante la besé con ternura, le acaricié el cabello, Rukia estaba cabizbaja, tal vez escondió su llanto.

La próxima vez que vengas, ya no serás mi novia - Hice una pausa y mi amada abrió los ojos para querer llorar - Serás mi esposa.

Ella sonrió y se aferró a mí, me repitió varias veces que me quería y para finalizar me susurró al oído: "Aunque este lejos de ti, mi compañía y cariño llegará a ti".

La vi partir de casa segundos después, me sentía triste, sin ella todo volvía a ser lo de antes, todo solitario, todo vacío. Me sentía sin algo importante, y ese algo era mi amada y querida Rukia.

Fin capítulo.

Avance: Es sorpresa jojojo (?)


	25. Llévatela

Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.

Capítulo 25: Llévatela.

Tres meses pasaron en donde ni Rukia ni ichigo se sentían felices, se recordaban el uno al otro todos los días, meses, segundos, minutos y horas, no podían recordar nada más. Todos se preocupaban por ellos y no podían hacer nada, ¿cómo hacerlo si su razón de ser se encontraba lejos?

El día que se cumplieron los tres meses de tristeza y soledad, Ichigo agarró su mochila y partió de casa, se iba a ir a buscar a Rukia, los que querían que se quedara y no hiciera algo estúpido como eso se apartaron de inmediato porque sabían como se sentía el no estar con la persona amada.

Se fue en bus hasta el lugar que le pareció familiar por las constantes descripciones que le dijo Rukia hacia mucho tiempo atrás, el lago estaba frente a su casa, y estaba rodeado de miles de árboles de cerezos, la casa era grande, y era con mucha vegetación a su alrededor, tenían muchos sirvientes, y simplemente vivían muy pocas personas allí.

Mientras observaba la ventana, vio que se acercaba a un lugar muy parecido, se bajó del bus y comenzó a buscar la casa por todos lados, y al encontrarla solo le faltaba ir a ella.

Por otra parte, Rukia recién había despertado, sentía mareos, nauseas y se sentía cansada de todo, de no ver a Ichigo, de no poder salir, y siempre se sentía terrible, la razón era simple, estaba embarazada.

Hermano, debo decirte algo - Dijo.

¿Si? - Preguntó.

Estoy embarazada... - Susurró tímidamente.

¿El padre es ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo...? - Byakuya se sentía confundido.

Si - Contestó la chica cabizbaja.

Debes tener cuidado de todo, eres joven, cuida tu salud y procura no caerte, todo le puede hacer daño a tu hijo, come bien y cuídate - Le aconsejó.

E-Esta bien - Tartamudeó.

Al rato llegó una sirvienta, anunció que un chico había llegado, su cabello era naranjo y era muy extraño ese chico, Rukia se alegró y Byakuya lo dejo pasar.

Antes de que hagan su reencuentro, por favor, deberé hablar con él - Dijo Byakuya.

E-Esta bien - Contestó Rukia.

Cuando entró al salón, la chica no estaba, se ocultó en otro lugar para que aún no hicieran su reencuentro, y Byakuya se lo llevó a otra sala.

Rukia se quedará conmigo hasta que me des buenas razones por las que se deba ir contigo - Dijo.

Yo quiero que este conmigo porque la amo y todas las personas que se aman deberían estar juntos, uno puede sacrificar su vida por esa persona, después de que la pierdes comienzas a pensar del por qué fui un idiota en decirle que no cuando quería salir, por qué no aproveché su compañía, estos meses pasaron lento y cada segundo sin ella me invadía en tristeza, en recuerdos, memorias que tengo junto a ella, tal vez no me entienda, pero yo aunque no conozca completamente a su hermana entiendo por completo que la amo, mucho, además me atrevo a decir que es la chica que es para mí. Le prometo que no la haré sufrir, que la cuidaré, que la amaré, que nunca la dejaré sola, por favor deje que venga conmigo - Contestó Ichigo.

Sólo... llévatela - Respondió.

Ichigo salió de esa sala y la vio, tan hermosa como siempre, la abrazó y comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que pasaron, del embarazo de la chica y de que ahora iban a partir a la casa del muchacho para darle la noticia a la familia del chico.

Fin capítulo.

Avance: Capítulo final, los nuevos integrantes de la familia.


	26. ¿El final o comienzo de una historia?

Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.

Nota autora.

Último capítulo:c Bueno, espero que les guste y si no, insulten solamente:c Los comentarios están abiertos, les ofrezco que envíen uno y verán más fanfics y una aspirante a escritora feliz *u* Disfruten y nos vemos en una próxima ocasión.

Capítulo 26: ¿El final o comienzo de una historia?

Narra Autora:

Recorrieron varios kilómetros, estaban por llegar a la casa del pelinaranja y cuando lo hicieron, comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que ellos no sabían. Empezaron a colocarle nombre al bebé que mantenía Rukia dentro de ella, surgieron nombres por doquier, hasta gritaron "Masaki", pero los padres los decidieron llamar: Si fuese mujer se llamaría Rima y si fuese hombre: Yukio.

Al otro día los jóvenes fueron al hospital para ir a ver si el bebé era hombre o mujer, el doctor les avisó que niño y sonrieron, se llamaría Yukio Kurosaki.

Seis meses después, nació el pequeño bebé, y cinco años más tarde se pareció bastante a su padre, cabellos anaranjados y bueno, su carácter. Jugaron mucho con su hijo, a veces parecía que éste era más maduro que el joven padre.

Pasaron los meses y se casaron, por fin eran marido y mujer, se fueron temprano de la fiesta, quisieron disfrutar de su luna de miel.

En la casa de los jóvenes durmieron aquella noche, más bien, no durmieron... Hicieron el amor, tal vez tres veces. Y luego de bastante tiempo descubrieron que nuevamente Rukia se encontraba embarazada, esta vez, de una niña, se llamaría Rima Kurosaki. Todos la esperaban ansiosos, excepto Yukio, que la odiaba porque le estaba quitando amor de sus padres, aunque cuando nació el que más la quería era él, pasaba el tiempo y estaban juntos en todo momento, mientras crecían se hicieron muy unidos, ellos iban a clases junto a los hijos de Ishida con Ruka e Inoue con su jefe, un día después del colegio la familia Kurosaki se fue al parque con sus hijos, mientras ellos jugaban con sus amigos, sus padres los observaban sentados en una banca que se encontraba cerca de un árbol de cerezo.

Te amo, nunca me arrepentiría de que fueras el padre de nuestros hijos, además eres el mejor papá del mundo - Dijo Rukia mientras una brisa cálida de verano daba fin a los sucesos de esos jóvenes enamorados que el destino los unió para que algún día fueran felices y lo hicieron, tienen una familia formada con sus hijos felices y lo hicieron, tienen una familia formada con sus hijos Yukio y Rima, los cuales siempre amarán, cuidarán y... protegerán hasta en el último aliento que les de la vida. Porque este es el final y a la vez el comienzo de una historia...

Fin.


End file.
